


The Love Bug

by FanficFemale



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Blow Jobs, But Shima will eventually get a harem, But as a computer program, Cock Worship, Come Licking, Come Swallowing, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Porn, Especially Yusaku!, Expect characters under it to act like lovesick idiots towards Naoki, F/F, F/M, Forced Relationship, French Kissing, Licking, Love, Love Potion/Spell, Lovesickness, Lust, M/M, Main pairing is Naoki/Yusaku, Making Out, Mind Control, Multi, Not sure how well that worked out though, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Shima needed more love and character development, Though I'm trying my best to keep him in character as much as possible, body licking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficFemale/pseuds/FanficFemale
Summary: Naoki Shima is given a special program that can make anyone and everyone fall in love with him. Of course the one person he really wants to try it out on is Playmaker. Apparently, it turned out to be much easier than Naoki thought it would be. Now he has Playmaker completely in love with him and willing to do whatever he wants. But is this all really too good to be true? Probably, but that's not going to stop Naoki from enjoying every minute of it.
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Izayoi Aki, Fujiki Yuusaku/Shima Naoki, Shima Naoki/Everyone, Shima Naoki/Harem
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. The Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this is more of a guilty pleasure story for me. There is not a lot of Naoki/Yusaku around and so I wanted to do something with them. Of course another guilty pleasure of mine is the mind control/love spell/potion trope so this story deals with both. I still like writing an actual story with substance and try to keep close to cannon and in character as I can, so there will definitely be more going on then just the porn.
> 
> Enjoy!

**The Offer**

_Brave Max,_

_I have watched you for some time now and have become quite a fan of yours. Sadly, I also noticed that you do not receive the recognition and praise that you deserve. You deserve to be idolized and worshiped by all and I have developed a very special program that will help make this happen. If you are interested in trying out my program reply YES to this message. If you are not interested then reply NO._

_I will be waiting for your decision._

_-A huge fan._

Naoki was in a state of disbelief as he reread the message he had just received.

“Could this actually be for real?” Naoki muttered to himself though there was some doubt in his voice.

Naoki again read over the words for about the hundredth time as the words just seemed too good to be true. Was this person really a fan of his or was this some kind of prank or hoax? And then there was the special program they mentioned. Does a program like that actually exist? However, Naoki’s curiosity had been peeked and after much debating he decided that it couldn’t hurt to at least check it out. Worst case scenario was that it turned out to be someone pranking him and that he simply wasted his time. So, with his mind made up, Naoki typed in his affirmative response to the message and waited for a reply. To Naoki’s amazement the reply came instantly. Naoki read the new message to see that it gave him a location and time for him to meet the person in Link VRAINS. Naoki quickly sent back a message saying he would meet the person there and in turn he got a “Looking forward to seeing you soon.”

Naoki now as Brave Max arrived at the designated meeting spot. Brave Max decided to check out his surroundings and couldn’t help admire how extravagant and large the palace was. He knew that he was currently in some kind of main hall with its polished red floor, white diamond pattern wall and gold columns. It then hit Brave Max that whoever created this place had to be an amazing programmer considering that the person made this place within its own private and hidden sector inside Link VRAINS. So maybe that program that they were talking about was a real thing after all. One thing Brave Max could at least say about this person was they had awesome taste.

“This palace is pretty cool,” admitted Brave Max as he looked all around the room.

“Why thank you. I designed it myself,” a voice suddenly spoke out as a huge bright ball of light instantly appeared in front of Brave Max.

When the ball dissipated, Brave Max was stunned to see a mysterious vague black human like figure that was carrying a duel disk with a small yellow humanoid creature on top of it. Brave Max’s eyes widened when he realized that yellow being looked very similar to the AIs that Playmaker and Soulburner had.

“No way, you’re one of those advanced AIs like the ones Playmaker and Soulburner have!” exclaimed Brave Max in awe.

“Yes, I am one of six of our kind. We are a brand of AI with free will called Ignis. I am known as the Light Ignis,” he causally introduced himself.

Brave Max was astonished by the knowledge that there were AI with free will existed.

“Wait, so does that mean that the AIs Playmaker and Soulburner are Ignis too?” he asked.

“Correct, Soulburner has the Fire Ignis who goes by the name Flame and Playmaker has the Dark Ignis named Ai,” the Light Ignis explained.

“Wow, that makes them even cooler!” exclaimed Brave Max.

“Hmm, I suppose so. But I still believe you are much more fascinating then them,” the Light Ignis simply stated.

“Heh Soulburner maybe, but no one else is as awesome as Playmaker. He’s the best!” proudly proclaimed Brave Max.

“You really admire Playmaker, don’t you?” the Light Ignis asked in amusement.

“The relationship between me and Playmaker goes much deeper than that! I’m Playmaker’s soulmate!” Brave Max passionately declared.

“I see, but does he know that or anyone else for that matter?” wondered the Light Ignis.

“Uh, well no…I mean not yet. But they will! Soon everyone will know that I’m Playmaker’s soulmate! I’ll make sure of it!” Brave Max replied with confidence,

“Ah, but then people may start to resent you for that, especially those that make the same claim on Playmaker and anyone else who would not like the idea of him already being taken by someone else,” the Ignis remarked causing a frown on Brave Max’s face.

“Oh man, you’re right! I didn’t think of that!” he replied in alarm.

“There’s also something else you need to consider,” the Ignis told him seriously.

“And what’s that?”

The Light Ignis looked at Brave Max right in the eye.

“That Playmaker may not see you as his soulmate. What if you tell him that you are his soulmate and he does not want you to be? Whether you like it or not, there is a good chance that Playmaker may not share the same feelings for you as you do for him. If he rejects you then what would you do?”

Dejection came on Brave Max face as he realized that the Light Ignis was right once more. He had to face the fact that the likelihood of Playmaker liking him in such a way was very small.

“I-I don’t know,” admitted Brave Max in a sad tone.

The Light Ignis did not say anything right away. Instead he conjured a strange ball of red colored data in his hand before the black human figure walked closer to Brave Max.

“I figured as much. This is why I created this for you,” claimed the Light Ignis, showing the ball of data to Brave Max.

“Is that the program you mentioned?” asked Brave Max staring at the ball with curiosity.

“It is,” he answered.

“So, what exactly does this program do?”

Even though the Light Ignis didn’t have a mouth, Brave Max got the sense that he was now smirking.

“It will cause anyone to fall madly in love with you.”

Brave Max could not believe what he just heard. “Are you serious?!”

“Oh, I’m very serious. That’s why I decided to call the program Love Bug,” the Light Ignis said with pride in his voice.

“And this really works?” Brave Max asked with some hesitance not sure if this was still too good to be true.

“Of course, it does. I’ve carefully crafted this program myself. I even made sure that it will work in the real world as well as in Link VRAINS.”

“And this will work on anyone right?” asked Brave Max with some hope returning in his voice.

“It will work on any human and even the Ignis. I will be the only one immune for obvious reasons.”

Brave Max wasn’t going to lie and say that he wasn’t interested in trying the Love Bug out. Ah who was he kidding, he was practically sold by this point. However, he was at least smart enough to suspect that there was some kind of catch.

“That all sounds good on paper, but I know enough about love potion and spells tropes that there is some kind of catch or condition attached to it. So, what’s the downside to using this program?” questioned Brave Max in a serious voice and his arms crossed.

An amused chuckle came from the Light Ignis, slightly impressed that the human wasn’t that inept after all.

“You mean besides forcing people to fall in love with you against their will I take it,” commented Lightning in a humorous tone.

“Um…yeah,” replied Brave Max as he became a little uncomfortable with the realization that he would be doing exactly that if he used the program.

“There are none. I’ve took in account all the risks and issues of using such a program and thus I made absolutely sure there would be no loose ends,” the Light Ignis said with absolute certainty.

“Oh, come on! There has to be some kind of catch!” exclaimed Brave Max in pure disbelief.

The Light Ignis raised a brow at this before letting out a small chuckle.

“I suppose since the program works based on proximity, that may be considered the catch,” the Ignis admitted.

“What do you mean?” questioned Brave Max.

“A person has to be within a certain distance of your person in order to be effected by the program. If they are too far away from you then they cannot be affected,” he began to explain.

“This also means that the more someone is around you the more they will be influenced by the Love Bug. However, if a person effected by the Love Bug is away from you too long the effects will eventually wear off and they would be back to normal with no memory of anything that happened while under the program’s influence.”

“So, the effects aren’t permanent and the results will vary depending on how long someone is with me?” asked Brave Max to make sure he understood.

“Exactly.”

However, Brave Max realized an even more serious problem with that.

“Wait a minute! What will happen if someone is with me for too long? Will they start acting overly possessive and crazy towards me, like a Yandere or something like that?” wondered Brave Max, not sure how he would feel if a person turned into a psychopath because they “loved” him too much.

The Light Ignis was amused by the question and he wondered how the human would react to his answer.

“It is a very strong possibility that could happen, especially if you are planning to do intimate things with them. I did design the Love Bug to increase and intensify emotion even more whenever physical contact is made. So, if you touch a person in any way that too will make them fall deeper in love with you.”

“Oh man, what if a person ends up going on some kind of killing spree as a sign of their love or something?! I don’t wat that!” cried Brave Max in horror.

The Light Ignis was enjoying Brave Max’s reaction more than he thought he would. Still, he had suspected the human would be uncomfortable with such a result so he already had a solution to that.

“Oh, I forgot to mention that not only will the Love Bug make someone fall in love with you it will also make them do whatever you want them to do. You will have complete control over them so if you tell them not to go too far then they will restrain themselves.”

Brave Max calmed down when he heard this glad that he would have a way to prevent someone from going completely crazy if necessary. Okay, and the fact that he could make the person obey his every command was a nice bonus too.

“Whew, that’s a relief. That also means I don’t have to worry about more than one lover getting jealous or fighting over me either,” claimed Brave Max with a grin until another concern came to his mind.

“Wait, how long will the effects of the program last on a person once they are away from me? Because I doubt that I can be with someone 24/7,” remarked Brave Max, thinking about how difficult it would be to keep someone hovering around him for so long.

This was another question that the Light Ignis was already prepared for.

“Spending one hour with you would make the effects on the person last for a hour without being in your presence after that and that is only if they are simply near you. If you touch them in any kind of way during that hour, the time will increase to at least 2 hours. If you decide to do a lot more with them in that hour then the effects will last even longer depending on the amount of intimacy you share with them.”

The Light Ignis could tell that Brave Max wanted to ask more, but he could guess what Brave Max wanted to know and so he immediately spoke once more.

“If the effects of the Love Bug wear off on someone, all you have to do is go near them once again and then their memories will return along with whatever amount of love they had for you before the efforts wore off. So, you can easily continue the relationship with the person at the point you left off. And even when the effects of the program wear off, any command that you have given them will still be in effect if you so wish it to be.”

Brave Max was relieved to hear this as that made things much easier.

“Wow, you really did cover everything,” proclaimed Brave Max with an impressed look on his face.

“I know,” replied the Light Ignis with a bit of smugness in its voice.

“Okay, I’m sold. I’ll try it.”

“Good. But there is just one more thing before I give it to you,” stated the Light Ignis.

“What’s that?” wondered Brave Max.

Again, Brave Max had the feeling that Lightning was smirking. “Since I am giving you such a valuable program for free, I expect something in return.”

“And that would be?” he asked with a curious look.

“I’m in the middle of working on a very important project and having both Playmaker and Ai assist me with it would make things go much smoother for me. So, once they are both fully under the effects of the program, I want you to get them to help me with my project. Understood?”

“What kind of project?” Brave Max asked with a bit of uncertainty in his voice.

“Let’s just say it will help my kind coexist better with humanity, which is exactly what Playmaker and Ai are fighting for no?”

The Light Ignis seemed sincere enough and he was giving him this program for free so it’s the least he could do.

“I suppose that true. Okay I’ll make sure they help you with it then,” agreed Brave Max.

“Perfect, then we have a deal,” happily declared the Light Ignis.

Before Brave Max could blink, the Ignis swiftly launched the ball into Brave Max’s chest. The ball immediately submerged itself inside of Brave Max and Brave Max anxiously waited for something to happen. However, he didn’t feel any different at all.

“Uh, is that it?” he couldn’t help but ask.

“The program will need several hours to properly assimilate with your coding. By tomorrow afternoon the program will be active.”

“Got it…And you said this program will work in the network as well as the real world too, right?”

“Correct,” confidently answered the Light Ignis.

“Okay, then. See you later, I guess,” Brave Max said before logging out.

“Yes, you most certainly will,” stated the Light Ignis in a very pleased tone as everything so far was going according to plan.


	2. The First One Bitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naoki decides that he needs to test out the Love Bug on someone, who better then his somewhat of a friend, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for a lovesick and lustful Yusaku? ...Yeah, so is Naoki.
> 
> This goes right into episode 64, which made this even easier to slip this into cannon. Yay!

**The First One Bitten: Fujiki Yusaku**

When the next day arrived Naoki could not stop thinking about the Love Bug program. He still was a bit skeptical about whether the program would actually work and knew that the only way to find out was to try it out on someone and see what will happen. Fortunately, it was a school day so he had plenty of options to try it out on. The only question now was who to choose. It had to be someone that he would normally hang out with or talked to so it wouldn’t be too suspicious. Yet, if the program didn’t work and he ended up making a complete fool of himself with that person, he wanted to make sure that the news wouldn’t spread throughout the whole school.

It then hit Naoki. Yusaku would be the perfect choice. Not only is Yusaku his friend, but he knew Yusaku wasn’t the type to blab or gossip about stuff. Then there is the fact that Yusaku was known for being standoffish and stoic when it came to expressing his feelings, so it would be interesting to see how the program would affect him if it did. It would probably be best to get Yusaku alone and somewhere private, and of course, there was the matter of finding a good reason for Yusaku to even want to stay near him long enough without him walking away from him like he usually did when he felt he was wasting his time.

“This won’t be easy,” Naoki said to himself, as he started thinking of how he could get Yusaku alone.

Yet, once more the answer soon came to him and Naoki now knew exactly what to do.

It was the end of the school day and Naoki still did not feel any different. He was hoping the program would be active by now, but maybe it would be soon. At least Naoki hoped so because then he would really be making a fool of himself in front of Yusaku. Either way there was no going back now. He soon spotted Yusaku and Takeru out in the courtyard and quickly made his presence known.

“Fujiki-kin!” he called as he came from behind a tree with a confident expression on his face.

“Have a moment? Huh?” he asked with a large grin on his face. “It won’t take much time,” he added, even though depending on how things turned out it would actually take quite a lot of time.

“Sorry, I’m busy,” Yusaku replied which immediately made Naoki internally panic as he hadn’t counted on Yusaku actually having something else to do after school.

No, Naoki had to find a way to convince Yusaku to come with him. But then he remembered that he had something over Yusaku and if he dangled that in front of him, he would most likely reconsider.

“You sure you want to say that? It’s important I want to talk about your secret,” he proclaimed sending Yusaku a knowing look.

This seemed to catch Yusaku’s attention and fortunately Takeru got the hint and soon went on his way.

“What do you want to talk about?” Yusaku asked him, causing Naoki’s grin to grow now that he had Yusaku right where he wanted him.

“Not here. Let’s go somewhere else,” he told him as he had already picked the perfect place in mind.

He led Yusaku back to the school building and as they were walking down the now vacant hallways, Naoki decided to take a glance at Yusaku who was walking behind him, Sadly, Naoki noticed that Yusaku still seemed to be acting normal. Naoki figured that maybe he needed to engage with Yusaku a little more and it would help jump start the program somehow.

“Hey Fujiki-kun, I’m Playmaker’s soulmate, right?” he asked wondering how Yusaku would respond.

“Really?” he asked curiously, though to Naoki’s confusion there was also a touch of hopefulness laced in his tone as well.

Regardless, Naoki went on as he knew he had to continue keeping Yusaku’s interest if he ever wanted to see if this program worked or not.

“C’mon you know that. I know your secret. If you don’t want me to reveal your secret, you should listen to my request,” he said as he gave Yusaku a slight mischievous grin.

Yusaku looked as though he was mulling over his words for moment before looking back at him.

“Okay,” Yusaku answered with acceptance making Naoki very excited.

“Good, then continue to follow me,” he instructed as he resumed leading Yusaku to his desired destination.

* * *

Yusaku was barely keeping himself together as he continued following Naoki to wherever they were going. Ever since Naoki called out to him in the courtyard, feelings for Naoki that he never realized that he had started roaring up inside of him. He didn’t know why he realized these feelings all of a sudden, but better late than never right? Still, just because he now realized that he was in love of Naoki, it didn’t mean that Naoki felt the same way. It would do no good to scare Naoki off with an out of the blue love confession so he did his best to continue acting as normal as possible.

However, when Naoki mentioned being Playmaker’s soulmate and that he knew his secret, Yusaku felt anticipation spring up in his chest. He hoped this meant what he thought it did, but when Naoki didn’t elaborate further there was no way to know for sure. Though as they kept walking, Yusaku was almost at his wits end. He was on the verge of coming clean about his love for Naoki right then and there regardless of whether Naoki would return his feelings or not.

Fortunately, it seemed they had arrived at the desired location which turned out to be one of the private study rooms located inside the school library. It was kind of a small room with only a table in the center a few chairs and a desk with a computer. Yusaku wondered why Naoki chose this place to talk. Then to Yusaku’s surprise Naoki quickly closed the door and actually locked it once they were inside. Yusaku was about to question Naoki on why he did this but Naoki threw his own question at him first.

“Fujiki-kun, I need you to be completely honest with me here. How do you feel about me right now?” he asked in the most serious tone Yusaku has ever heard from him before.

Realization showed on Yusaku’s face as things started clicking into place. They were all alone in a private small room after school hours with the door locked. No one would stumble upon them and they could be in here for hours before the school officially closed its doors. Naoki also told him that he was Playmaker’s soulmate and that he knew his secret. And Naoki just asked him about his feelings towards him.

 _Oh, thank kami! I don’t have to hold back any longer!_ Yusaku thought happily.

“I love you Shima,” Yusaku declared with a bright smile on his lips.

Naoki’s eyes widened in disbelief when he heard this.

“What did you just say?” he asked in shock which just made Yusaku smile even more.

“I said I love you,” repeated Yusaku once more.

“Wow, really?” he asked still stunned by this, which just made Yusaku chuckle.

“Yes, I really love you Shima,” confirmed Yusaku.

A sly smirk soon came on Naoki’s face.

“So Fujiki-kun, exactly how much do you love me?” questioned Naoki with an intrigued look on his face.

“A lot,” boldly stated Yusaku with grin.

Naoki seemed hesitant for a moment before asking Yusaku his next question.

“Do you love me enough that you would do absolutely anything for me?”

“Of course,” immediately answered Yusaku making Naoki stunned.

“Really?” he asked in amazement making Yusaku slightly roll his eyes.

“Yes, really,” he said with amusement.

Naoki seemed happy to hear this. “Okay, that’s good,” replied Naoki in relief.

Seeing how Naoki reacted to this made Yusaku realize that if he did things for Naoki then that would make Naoki very happy. With that in mind Yusaku eagerly opened his mouth to speak.

“Is there anything you want me to do for you Shima?” he asked Shimi in a hopeful tone.

Yusaku waited patiently as Naoki seemed to be thinking heavily about it. Something must have come to Naoki because he was now looking at Yusaku with an expectant grin.

“Kiss me,” Naoki told Yusaku.

A huge grin spread on Yusaku’s face in response.

“Gladly,” he affectionately said as he went over to Naoki and wrapped his arms around his neck before planting his lips firmly against Naoki’s.

Naoki wrapped his arms around Yusaku’s waist and closed his eyes as he returned the kiss. At first the kiss was slow and hesitant, but then Yusaku’s mouth began moving more aggressively and passionately against Naoki’s and before Naoki knew it, Yusaku’s tongue had slipped into his mouth. Yusaku’s tongue was running wild as it licked over his teeth, gums, and every inch of his mouth before it started playfully flicking his own tongue. Naoki was practically moaning through the kiss as Yusaku continued to fervently French kiss him. This was not exactly his first kiss, but it was definitely the best kiss he’s ever had so far.

 _Huh, who knew Fujiki would turn out to be such a great kisser._ Naoki thought with delight.

Nevertheless, the need for air became too much and soon both had to break the kiss to get some oxygen back into their lungs. When they got their breath back Naoki was the first to comment.

“Damn Fujiki, where did you learn to kiss like that?! That kiss was hot!”

An actual blush crossed Yusaku’s face from receiving such a compliment which Naoki found made Yusaku look adorable.

“That was actually my first kiss,” he admitted not meeting Naoki’s eyes.

“No way, that was your first kiss?!”

Yusaku nodded as he was starting to feel a little self-conscious about it. Realizing that Yusaku was starting to feel a bit insecure, Naoki was quick to fix that.

“Well then I’m glad that I was your first kiss and that I got to experience your amazing kissing talent for myself.”

Another smile formed on Yusaku’s lips at Naoki’s words. His eyes soon met Naoki’s and, in that moment, Yusaku knew what his heart wanted most.

“Shima, I want you to be the first one to take my body as well. Please take me and make me yours,” Yusaku pleaded to Shina with longing and desire shinning in his green eyes.

Naoki almost chocked in response to such a request and had to take time to recompose himself before responding.

“I’m sorry Fujiki but I can’t,” he told him with a regretful look as he slowly pulled away from Yusaku.

“Why not?” asked Yusaku, wondering why Naoki didn’t want to make love to him right then and there.

Naoki turned his back to Yusaku as he knew what he was about to say would probably upset Yusaku; however, Naoki had to be honest with him as well.

“Because the person that I really want is my soulmate Playmaker,” he confessed with as much honesty and sensitivity as possible.

Yusaku was confused by this since Naoki knew he was Playmaker. Or did he?

“Shima, what was that secret of mine that you said you knew about?” Yusaku decided to ask just to make sure.

Naoki looked back at Yusaku with a look of remembrance on his face. “Oh that! Yeah, I know all about you working that part time job at the food truck. You know that’s forbidden by the school, right?”

Yusaku didn’t dignify that with an answer to which Naoki just shook his head at, thinking that the reason Yusaku didn’t respond was because he was embarrassed about being caught breaking school rules.

“You don’t have to worry Fujiki. Since you are now one of my lovers, I’ll be nice and won’t blab a word to anybody,” he told Yusaku with assurance.

A look of pure endearment appeared on Yusaku’s face when Naoki referred to him as his lover.

“I’m your lover?” asked Yusaku with excitement in his voice.

“Of course you are Fujiki. You love me and would do anything for me, right?” asked Naoki with a knowing look.

“Absolutely,” Yusaku immediately agreed.

“See, then that makes you my lover,” claimed Naoki as though that was the simplest thing in the world to understand.

Yusaku’s heat was practically beating heavily in his chest at the notion that he was considered as Naoki’s lover.

“Shima…I love you so much,” whispered Yusaku with pure affection in his voice.

Naoki grinned at this as he suddenly took booth of Yusaku’s hands in his. “Fujiki, since you are my lover now, call me Naoki from now on,” he told Yusaku.

Yusaku smiled at this. “Alright, then you can call me Yusaku.”

“Deal,” Naoki replied as he began gently caressing Yusaku’s hands with his own.

It was through this action that Naoki discovered that Yusaku’s hands had lots of calluses, and scars on them. Naoki couldn’t help but brush his fingers over all the marks and scars, tenderly caressing every inch of Yusaku’s hands. Yusaku stared at Naoki’s face in wonder before his gaze lingered down at their joined hands. Naoki noticed Yusaku’s almost hypnotic starting at their joined hands and couldn’t resist doing just a little bit more. Naoki then brought Yusaku’s hands closer to his face before planting a trail of small kisses all over them. When Naoki glanced at Yusaku, he could see a strong look of desire and want on his face. That look on Yusaku’s face was practically telling him that Yusaku was only seconds away from kissing him on the lips again. Realizing this, a sly smirk crossed Naoki’s lips as he quickly let go of Yusaku’s hands in order to wrap his arms around Yusaku’s waist once more. Naoki swiftly pulled Yusaku into his embrace and kissed Yusaku heavily on the lips. Yusaku practically swooned in Naoki’s arms as he gladly returned the kiss.

The two shared another zealous and passionate kiss with lips and tongues moving provocatively and sensually against each other. Naoki feeling a little bolder, slowly slide one hand underneath Yusaku’s shirt and started caressing his skin. Naoki’s hand roamed over Yusaku’s bare back to his waist and to his torso feeling every inch of Yusaku’s skin. Naoki did note that Yusaku was just a little bit thinner than he appeared and wondered just how much Yusaku actually ate or if he ate properly. Naoki decided to save that thought for later and instead focused on teasing Yusaku with his touches.

When they had to take a break from the kiss, Yusaku was completely overcome with lust and looked to be on the verge of collapsing as his body was losing its strength from all the intensity of intimacy he was currently feeling.

“I want you so much Naoki! Please make love to me!” begged Yusaku with desperation and longing in his voice.

Seeing just how much Yusaku was staring at him with such yearning and want almost made Naoki gave in to temptation, yet he managed to resist.

“I’m sorry Yusaku. But I haven’t changed my mind. I still only want Playmaker to have me in that way,” Naoki reminded him.

An unreadable expression crossed Yusaku’s features before a look of resolve appeared on his face.

“And I will Naoki,” proclaimed Yusaku as he began unfastening Naoki’s tie and lifting up Naoki’s shirt with lustful eyes.

“Wait! Hold on!” exclaimed Naoki as he stopped Yusaku’s hands before they could finish loosening the tie. “What are you doing?! I already told you...”

But Yusaku quickly interrupted him with an annoyed glare.

“I’m Playmaker, Now let’s fuck,” Yusaku shamelessly declared as he swiftly removed the tie and started working on removing Naoki’s shirt next.

“Yusaku stop!” sternly shouted Naoki this time forcefully taking Yusaku’s hands off of him.

Yusaku was confused on why Naoki was stopping him and gave him an irritated stare.

“Why, what’s wrong? We both want this.”

“No, I want Playmaker…”

“I told you already that I’m Playmaker so what’s the problem?” quickly rebutted Yusaku as he was starting to get more frustrated by these delays.

“You shouldn’t tell such a lie just so you can have sex with me Yusaku,” Naoki declared giving Yusaku a disappointed look.

Yusaku’s eyes narrowed at the accusation.

“I’m not lying. I’m Playmaker,” he said firmly and confidently.

Naoki couldn’t believe Yusaku was so insistent on keeping up the lie, but decided to humor him.

“Prove it then,” challenged Naoki with a raised brow.

A contemplative expression came on Yusaku’s face no doubt trying to think of something that would convince Naoki that he was telling the truth. That something must of came to Yusaku as he gave Naoki a serious look.

“After my duel against Faust, you apologized to me on the rooftop about everything that happened because you had acquired my Cyberse Wizard. I then told you that you should create your own path by yourself no matter how difficult it was,” stated Yusaku causing Naoki’s mouth to drop.

“That had been a private conversation between me and Playmaker a long time ago,” mused Naoki in surprise. “There’s no way you could possibly know about that conversation unless…”

“I’m Playmaker,” Yusaku finished for him with an amused smirk.

Naoki couldn’t believe it. Yusaku was Playmaker all this time. He wanted to continue to believe that Yusaku was still bluffing but there was no other way that he could’ve known the words Playmaker said to him that day unless he had said them himself. Naoki had to take a moment to really process this revelation. He gazed at Yusaku with a new set of eyes and now he could clearly see the resemblance between him and Playmaker. In fact, looking even closer, he could see that Yusaku’s green eyes were the exact same beautiful emerald green as Playmaker’s.

“Wow, you really are Playmaker,” finally admitted Naoki in awe.

Relief came on Yusaku’s face now that Naoki finally accepted the truth.

“Now that that’s settled…” began Yusaku with desire flashing back in his eyes as his hands once again reached for Naoki’s shirt to take it off.

“Shall we begin Naoki? …Or would you prefer me to call you my soulmate instead?” Yusaku asked in a seductive tone as his hands slipped underneath Naoki’s shirt to start feeling up his bare chest.

“S-Soulmate sounds good,” moaned Naoki as Yusaku hands started playing with his nipples.

Yusaku grinned in reply. “Alright then my soulmate, let me show you just how much I need you,” he whispered lovingly into Naoki’s ear.

“Wait a minute Yusaku,” Naoki said seriously as he took Yusaku’s hand from him once more.

“What now?” angrily asked Yusaku, who was starting to get fed up with all these interruptions.

“I still want Playmaker,” admitted Naoki.

“Naoki I just told you…”

But Naoki quickly interrupted Yusaku before he could finish.

“Yeah, I know that you are Playmaker but…I want you to _be_ Playmaker when we do it,” he explained.

“Oh, I see,” replied Yusaku with a look of understanding on his face.

Yusaku then smiled. “My duel disk is with Kusanagi-san right now. But if you come with me to Café Nagi, I can grab my duel disk and then we can log into Link VRAINS together from there.”

However, Naoki knew they couldn’t do that no matter how tempting it was. “As much as I appreciate your persistence in wanting to have sex with me Yusaku, I’m afraid that would be too risky right now,” Naoki told him with a sigh.

“What do you mean?” asked Yusaku with a confused look on his face.

“The only lover I really want is you. I don’t want to risk getting others involved with me just yet. Just trust me that its best that I don’t chance running into other people right now okay.”

“Okay,” Yusaku replied not completely understanding Naoki’s reasoning but trusting him regardless.

“Besides, I also want our first time together to be special,” claimed Naoki as he placed his hand gently on Yusaku’s cheek and looked deep into his eyes.

“Think about Yusaku. The two of us, Playmaker and Brave Max, constantly making love to each other in a private romantic place made just for us in Link VRAINS,” he whispered alluringly to Yusaku as he started caressing Yusaku’s cheek with his fingers.

“That does sound really nice,” muttered Yusaku in a dreamy like voice as he leaned his face more into Naoki’s touch.

“So, then let’s wait until we can make that happen. Okay Yusaku?” said Naoki in a tender tone.

“Alright my soulmate, we’ll wait,” finally conceded Yusaku.

“Good,” sighed Naoki in relief.

“So, what now?” suddenly asked Yusaku since they agreed to not have sex at the moment.

“Depends, let me see what time it is first,” Naoki told Yusaku as he took his hand away from his cheek to look at the watch on his wrist.

Yusaku was sure that they still had plenty of time left before the school closed so he didn’t know why Naoki needed to check the time if they were going to do something else before then. But maybe Naoki had other things to do today and so he needed to leave at a certain time. If that was the case, Yusaku hoped that he could maybe join Naoki in whatever plans he might have.

A grin soon came on Naoki’s face as he looked back to Yusaku

“Well since its only been thirty minutes, we at least need another thirty more minutes of time together. Do you know what that means Yusaku?” Naoki asked in amusement.

“Not really,” he admitted with a slight frown, as he really didn’t understand what Naoki meant by needing thirty more minutes together.

A smirk grew on Naoki’s lips as he snaked his arms around Yusaku’s waist. “It means that even though sex is off the table for now, we can do other things in the meantime,” coaxed Naoki with a seductive look on his face.

Now that Yusaku understood perfectly. A sly grin then came to his lips in response.

“Is there anything you want me to do for you Naoki,” Yusaku purred in a lustful tone.

“Oh yeah. I have plenty of things that I want you to do for me Yusaku, especially with that wonderfully talented mouth of yours,” Naoki purred back with delight.

* * *

Naoki could proudly say that the Love Bug program was working properly. Yusaku was definitely in love with him now and was willing to do whatever he wanted. Then to discover that Yusaku was really Playmaker was an unexpected blessing in disguise. He had already unintentionally made Playmaker fall in love with him without knowing it and now all he had to do was make sure that Yusaku continued to remain in love with him as long as possible.

That’s why Naoki suggested he and Yusaku do some foreplay for the rest of their time together. He remembered that the program would last even longer on Yusaku if they did more intimate stuff together so he used this time to the absolute fullest without actually going all the way. He made sure that he and Yusaku were constantly touching each other in some way with every action they did knowing that it was making Yusaku love him more and more.

Naoki’s shirt was then removed by an already naked Yusaku before he swiftly pulled him down on top of the table. Yusaku immediately crawled on top of Naoki, straddling his sides with his legs. A look of adoration was now on Yusaku’s face and before Naoki could ask what Yusaku planned to do, Yusaku began planting kisses all over his face before heading down his neck. Naoki moaned when Yusaku started sucking and nibbling on his neck while provocatively rocking his body against Naoki’s. But then Naoki was caught off guard when he felt Yusaku’s hand slip under the helm of his pants and start fondling the bulge that was still trapped under his boxers.

“Damn Yusaku, that feels so good,” replied Naoki with a pleased groan.

He could feel Yusaku’s lips curve into a smirk against his neck in response before his hand went inside his boxers and started playing with the real thing.

Naoki was puzzled when Yusaku suddenly let out a thrilled gasp as his hands were now fully exploring his dick. Yusaku took his mouth from his neck to look at him, and Naoki saw Yusaku with the largest grin he had ever seen spread on his lips.

“Who knew my soulmate would turn out to be so lengthy and huge. I can barely wrap my fingers around it,” cheerfully stated Yusaku before giving Naoki a cheeky look as his lips moved closer to his ear. “And I look forward to the moment when its finally shoved up my ass and stretching my hole wide open with its lovely girth.”

Naoki was pleasantly turned on by what Yusaku just said. He never pegged that Yusaku was one that liked dirty talk during intimacy. Naoki figured it was only fair to do a little dirty talk of his own.

“But for now, it will be deep inside your mouth as your tongue licks all over it like a lollypop. How does that sound to you Yusaku?” teased Naoki with a mischievous grin.

Yusaku had his own amused grin on his face as he replied. “That sounds wonderful. I can’t wait to find out just how good it tastes.”

Naoki decided that a change of position was in order and so they both got up off the table, Naoki then took off the rest of his cloths before pulling out one of the chairs. Naoki placed the chair in a better location that would give them enough space and then immediate sat down in it. Naoki then turned to Yusaku with a coy smirk.

“Now Yusaku, down on your knees and crawl over here to get your tasty treat,” instructed Naoki as he motioned for Yusaku to come over to him.

A hungry and horny expression appeared on Yusaku’s face as he went down on his knees and started crawling on all fours over to Naoki. When Yusaku was close enough, he briefly licked his lips in anticipation before grabbing Naoki’s penis in his hands and bringing it closer to his mouth. Yusaku started by letting his tongue lap over the tip of Naoki’s cock before making a circular motion with his tongue all around the large head. His tongue then traveled down the shaft before slowly sliding back up to the tip. Yusaku keep repeating his up and down motion with his tongue making sure it licked over every inch of Naoki’s cock while his hands had slid down to Naoki’s balls and started rubbing them vigorously. Naoki groaned heavily in pure satisfaction, enjoying all that Yusaku was doing to his manhood.

“Oh, that feels so good!” praised Naoki as his eyes rolled back with desire.

Yusaku’s eyes glanced up at Naoki with a hint of mischief in them before briefly taking his tongue away from the appendage.

“If that felt good, then I know you’ll really enjoy this my soulmate,” teased Yusaku with a seductive smirk on his lips.

Once more Yusaku lowered his head closer to Naoki’s dick before taking it into his mouth. Yusaku made sure that his mouth was open nice and wide in order for him to engulf such a large sized cock. Though once he managed to get the whole thing in his mouth, Yusaku started sucking heavily on it. Yusaku was also using his tongue to swirl around the length as he continued sucking causing Naoki to moan louder and longer as he was becoming harder every second.

“That’s it Yusaku! Make me hard so I can cum inside that lovely mouth of yours!” commanded Naoki with a huge grin on his lips.

Yusaku made a bobbing motion with his head, letting Naoki know that he understood what he wanted him to do. Yusaku then increased his speed, repeatedly sliding his mouth up and down on Naoki’s length with vigor while his hands massaged his balls with more strength and swiftness.

“Oh yes! Keep going Yusaku! I’m almost there!” exclaimed Naoki as his member was quickly becoming more firmer and straighter inside Yusaku’s mouth.

Yusaku did as told and sucked on Naoki’s dick even harder and faster as his tongue continued to roam all over it as much as possible. Thanks to Yusaku’s ministrations, Naoki could feel that his cock was now fully erect and near the edge of exploding.

“I-I’m c-cumming! S-Swallow it Y-Yusaku!!” Naoki shouted out as he finally came.

Yusaku obeyed as he started swallowing the white liquid that was now flowing out of Naoki’s dick. Yusaku was desperately slurping up all of the cum and eagerly gulping it down his throat as it continued pouring out from Naoki’s hardened member. When Naoki was finally spent, Yusaku stopped his swallowing and used his tongue to lick up any excess cum that remained on Naoki’s cock. After Yusaku licked Naoki off clean, he soon removed his mouth from Naoki’s dick and looked at Naoki with a bright smile.

“How was that my soulmate?” asked Yusaku with tenderness in his voice, bringing a huge grin to Naoki’s face as he looked down at him.

“That was great Yusaku! You’re a natural!” Naoki exclaimed joyfully.

“I am?” Yusaku couldn’t help but ask with a bit of astonishment in his voice, knowing that this was his first time giving a blowjob.

“Definitely, you’re an amazing cock sucker lover,” praised Naoki as he brushed his hand lovingly through Yusaku’s hair.

Yusaku was overjoyed by Naoki’s proclamation, glad that he had been able to please Naoki so well.

“Would you like me to do it again then?” Yusaku asked with an eager grin on his face.

Naoki smirked at this. “Depends, did you enjoy drinking my cum Yusaku?”

“I did. You taste absolutely wonderful Naoki,” immediately answered Yusaku with a blissful expression on his face.

“Then you’re allowed to suck my cock as many times as you want. Just make sure that all of my cum goes into that lovely mouth of yours every time,” replied Naoki with a seductive look on his face as his hand left Yusaku’s hair to trail tenderly down the side of his face.

Yusaku was delighted by this, happy that he would be allowed to continue pleasing Naoki even more.

“Don’t worry my soulmate. I won’t let a single drop of your exquisite cum escape from my lips,” confidently said Yusaku before once more taking Naoki’s dick into his mouth and sucking on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm Playmaker. Now let's fuck." 
> 
> This is a line that I am ashamed to be proud of for some reason. LOL I could just picture Yusaku saying that to Naoki in such a deadpan serious voice.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think so far. I especially want to know how this Yusaku turned out for you.


	3. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So telling Yusaku that the reason he is now in love him all because of a computer program may not have been Naoki's best idea. Still, it needed to come out sooner or later, and sooner is better in this case, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Naoki decides to tell Yusaku the truth right off the bat. The results are kind of interesting though.

**The Truth**

Yusaku was disappointed when their time was up as the school building would be closed soon. They both redressed themselves and after they made sure the room was back to the way it was before they had arrived, they left the room together. However, just as Naoki had planned for them to now go their separate ways, Yusaku wasn’t exactly ready for their time to be over quite yet. So, Yusaku pleaded with Naoki for them to spend a little more time together to which Naoki caved and so they were now leaving the school grounds together. As they were walking out of the building and into the courtyard, Yusaku couldn’t resist linking his arm around Naoki’s while leaning his body more on Naoki as they walked. Yusaku then leaned his head on Naoki shoulder with a contented sigh as they continued walking together, savoring this moment as much as he could.

“I love you Naoki, my soulmate,” blissfully stated Yusaku with deep affection in his voice as he glanced in Naoki’s direction.

Naoki looked back at Yusaku with a smile. “I know you do Yusaku. And you can be sure that I want your love for me to last as long as possible.”

Yusaku let out a small chuckle. “You don’t have to worry about that Naoki. I will always love you,” he said assumingly without a doubt in his mind.

Naoki had a strange look on his face for a moment before suddenly pulling Yusaku into a passionate kiss to which he gladly returned with just as much favor. Naoki then ended the kiss and was now giving Yusaku a fond look.

“Yusaku, I need to tell you something very important. So please listen to everything I have to say first without any interruptions. Understand?” he asked seriously.

Seeing how serious Naoki was made Yusaku immediately agree. “I understand Naoki.”

“Good, okay. So…I kind of have this program in me and that’s why you’re now in love with me,” began Naoki as he started to explain everything about the Love Bug program and all that happened to him yesterday to Yusaku.

* * *

Yusaku didn’t believe it. How could a program possibly make you fall in love with someone? No, Naoki had to be mistaken, Yusaku knew that his love for him had to be real. If the program did do something to him, then Yusaku theorized that it most likely just brought up his true feelings for Naoki to the surface. He quickly explained this to Naoki once he had finished telling his story, but this only made Naoki sigh.

“I seriously doubt that’s the case. You seemed to barely tolerate me before and would occasionally rudely walk away from me. Not to mention whenever you said stuff to me it was usually harsh even if it was truthful,” admitted Naoki.

Yusaku flinched at the reminder of how he used to treat Naoki. For the most part all Naoki wanted to do was be his friend and instead he would either ignore him or act cold towards him. Ai had criticized him on his behavior in regards to Naoki and said that he should at least try to be a little nicer to him. It was no wonder why Naoki believed that his feelings of love had to be a result of some program. However, Yusaku was determined to explain his past behavior so Naoki could better understand why he acted the way he did.

“Naoki, I’m sorry that I treated you so terribly. But I promise it wasn’t because I didn’t like you. If anything, it was to protect you,” began Yusaku with a serious look on his face.

This quickly got Naoki’s attention so Yusaku immediately continued his explanation.

“Becoming close to you or anyone is risky for them because of the things I do as Playmaker. So, I pushed you away so that you wouldn’t be in danger like you were when Faust kidnapped you to get to me. I wanted you to be safe, if I didn’t like you at all I wouldn’t have cared how close you got to me or came to your rescue back then,” Yusaku told him before a small smile touched his lips.

“But I realize that I can’t let that fear stop me from connecting with people, especially the person I love the most. That’s why I’m now embracing my love for you despite the risks, not because of a program.” Yusaku paused for a moment before taking Naoki’s hand in his and caressing it fondly.

“I love you Naoki and my love for you is very real.” proclaimed Yusaku with confidence in his voice.

Nonetheless, Naoki took his hand out of Yusaku’s with an exasperated expression on his face.

“Since I know you’re not the type to shy away from the truth, I’m guessing your denial about the Love Bug making you love me along with your reasoning for your sudden love for me is a side effect from the program,” mused Naoki with a contemplative look on his face.

Yusaku was devastated to hear that Naoki still though he was under the influence of the program. Why couldn’t Naoki accept that he loved him all his own? What did he have to do to convince his soulmate that his feelings were pure and true? For the first time in a long time, Yusaku could feel water start coming out of the corner of his eyes. Yusaku quickly tried to blink the tears away but soon the dam broke along with his heart.

Naoki eyes widened in shock and alarm when he saw that Yusaku was now crying hysterically.

“Yusaku, what’s wrong?!” he asked desperately, not understanding why Yusaku was crying all of a sudden.

Yusaku looked at Naoki with a trail of tears coming down his cheeks.

“What do I have to do Naoki?! What do I have to do to prove that my love for you is my own?! Please tell me! I’ll do whatever it takes to prove it to you!” Yusaku pleaded while grabbing onto Naoki in desperation.

Naoki responded to this by pulling Yusaku into a hug and rubbing his back in a comforting manner.

“You don’t have to prove anything to me Yusaku. It doesn’t matter why you love me all that matters to me is that you love me and I know for sure that you do,” Naoki explained serenely which seemed to help Yusaku calm down a bit.

Yusaku looked up at Naoki with hopeful eyes. “You mean that?”

“I do,” said Naoki with a tender smile.

When Yusaku had fully gotten himself back under control, Naoki knew that he needed to explain why he told Yusaku about the Love Bug in the first place.

“Yusaku I didn’t tell you about the Love Bug program because I doubted your love for me. I told you so that you can know what we have to do in order to make sure that your love for me will never go away.”

Yusaku thought about what Naoki had told him in regards to the Love Bug and a look of understanding came on his face.

“So, if I’m away from you too long than the program’s influence will wear off and I won’t love you anymore?” asked Yusaku wanting to make sure he understood correctly.

“Yeah, that’s why I needed to tell you about the program. You need to make sure that you stay close to me and we do as much as possible while we’re together so that the effects will last longer,” answered Naoki.

Yusaku still did not believe that his love for Naoki was a result of some program, but he had to accept that Naoki believed that it was. In that case, Yusaku would do whatever it took to put Naoki’s mind at ease even if it meant going along with this Love Bug thing.

“Okay, then I’ll make sure that I’m with you as much as possible and that we’ll do plenty of _fun_ things every time we’re together,” replied Yusaku with a naughty smirk.

A relieved and pleased expression came on Naoki’s face as his arms around Yusaku hugged him a bit tighter.

“Good. Now that that’s settled, I’ll have to find a way to keep myself from being around other people in the meantime. My parents are out of town, so I at least don’t have to worry about them for a while,” stated Naoki before a worried expression came on his face. “Oh man! I just realized that I can’t go to school or else I might have the whole student body and staff fall in love with me! What am I going to do?!”

Yusaku was growing more concerned about how much Naoki truly believed in this Love Bug program. Still, he wanted Naoki to be happy and he would help Naoki any way he could.

“Pretend to be sick for a few days. That’s what I usually do when I have to skip school for some time when something Playmaker related turns up,” Yusaku suggested.

“Oh, yeah that could work for now. At least until I can find a better solution,” happily remarked Naoki before another thought struck him. “Hmm, but if I’m not at school, then how can we find time to be together?”

The solution to that came quite easily to Yusaku. “I’ll volunteer to be the one to bring you any assignments or make up work. That way I’ll have to meet with you to give it to you.”

Naoki grinned in response to this. “It will also give you the excuse to come to my house where we will have the place all to ourselves,” he said in cheeky voice.

“Yes, there’s that too,” replied Yusaku with a playful tone.

Naoki gained a thoughtful look before finally coming to a decision.

“Since you will be coming to my house more often, why don’t you walk home with me so that I can show you where I live? …And if you want, you can come inside and stay with me a little longer,” suggested Naoki with an eager look.

Yusaku was delighted by the offer and gladly accepted. “I would love to.”

Naoki gave Yusaku a quick peck on the lips before taking Yusaku’s hand in his.

“Then let’s be on our way lover,” stated Naoki with a gentle tone towards Yusaku.

“Led the way, my soulmate,” happily responded Yusaku as he tightened his grip on Naoki’s hand with his own.

Together, Yusaku and Naoki walked joyfully hand and hand with huge smiles on their lips.

* * *

Yusaku was really starting to hate this alleged Love Bug program. When he and Naoki had arrived at Naoki’s house, Yusaku was expecting that they would be making out and doing more foreplay. Instead Naoki wanted to use this chance to see if they could find out if the Love Bug program would be noticeable if he logged into Link VRAINS and to see if they could find out more about it. So, instead of kissing and pleasing his soulmate right now, Yusaku was discouragingly checking Brave Max’s data and coding as Naoki was currently in Link VRAINS.

“Do you see it?” Brave Max asked Yusaku.

“No,” blandly answered Yusaku with a bit of aggravation in his voice.

“Hmm, I guess it’s not supposed to be noticeable. That Light Ignis did say the program should’ve fully assimilated with my data after all,” replied Brave Max.

“Um hum,” was all Yusaku said, hoping he wouldn’t have to do this for much longer.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll find it soon. Just keep checking,” Brave Max replied in a nonchalant voice.

Yusaku did his best to keep his face from showing just how frustrated he was getting.

“Sure,” he remarked with a slight clenching of his teeth.

Something in Yusaku’s voice must have caught Brave Max’s attention as a concerned expression came on his face.

“Hey Yusaku, are you alright?” he asked in a worried tone.

“I’m fine,” swiftly answered Yusaku, not wanting to go into how he was feeling at the moment.

Brave Max was clearly not convinced.

“You sure? You know you can tell me if something’s wrong right? You’re my lover and I’m your soulmate, we’re supposed to be honest and trust one another, remember? So if something’s bothering you should let me know,” Brave Max said in a sincere and loving tone.

Hearing the affection in Brave Max’s voice and showing his concern for him made all the anger Yusaku was feeling leave him right away. Besides Brave Max was right, he should trust his soulmate with how he felt and why so Yusaku decided to tell him the truth.

“Honestly, I was getting a bit frustrated. When you invited me in your home, I was looking forward to continuing where we left off in the library. Not this,” admitted Yusaku.

A regretful look came on Brave Max’s face when he heard this.

“I know and that was my intension when I suggested you stay for a while. But then I realized that there’s still some things about this program that I need to understand better and I figured this was the best chance for you to help me with that. I’m not a hacker and other than my dad you’re probably the best hacker that I know. So just help me with this and then I promise we will definitely have some fun afterwards,” stated Brave Max.

Yusaku let out a sigh, knowing that he wouldn’t deny Brave Max even if he was still skeptical about the Love Bug’s existence.

“Alright, I check again,” conceded Yusaku.

“Thanks lover, you’re the best!” praised Brave Max causing a small smile to come on Yusaku’s lips as he started scanning over Brave Max once again.

Yusaku was convinced to scan Brave Max two more times and still he couldn’t find anything. Yusaku was prepared to call it quits, but Brave Max begged him to look harder or try something else that may help find the program inside of him. Again, Yusaku relented and did as Brave Max asked. Yusaku was now doing a more thorough scan and even going so far as reading every line of code and every bit of data.

“You find it yet?” Brave Max asked hopefully.

“No, I…wait a minute,” suddenly replied Yusaku as his eye finally caught something peculiar.

Yusaku had almost missed it, but now he could see that certain parts of code had been slightly modified just now. It had happened within the span of one second, but a line of code had been altered. Yusaku narrowed his eyes at the line of code. He had looked at it before and knew what it was supposed to look like and even though it appeared to be exactly the same, Yusaku was sure that it had been rewritten. Realizing this, Yusaku tried a different tactic. This time Yusaku only focused on a certain area of data and kept his eyes locked on it. Then to his surprise, not only did he eventually see code being rewritten, but code was being added as well. However, it had been done so fast that Yusaku was sure that if he had blinked in that moment, he would have missed it. Yusaku continued this trend, picking certain spots of code and data at a time to keep his eyes on and again additions and modifications were being done at rapid speeds.

Yusaku was now growing alarmed by this discovery and so he quickly went to work on trying to track down what was causing this to happen in Brave Max’s data. However, when Yusaku was able to find the source, he couldn’t help the feeling of doubt and dejection building in his chest.

“I found it,” Yusaku tentatively announced.

“The Love Bug?” hopefully asked Brave Max.

“Yes, but…”

Yusaku paused as he looked over the program a few more times to make sure that what he was seeing was true.

“But what?” asked Brave Max with some worry now in his voice.

Yusaku looked a bit uneasy as he answered.

“It’s not just a regular program Naoki. It a worm and virus all in one.”

“Is that bad? I mean I know viruses are usually but…maybe this one isn’t. I mean it’s just making people fall in love with me, right?” suggested Brave Max in an optimistic way.

Yusaku had a serious look on his face.

“The worm seems to be responsible for that which from what you told me about this thing makes sense since worms operate on their own while they can replicate and reproduce very quickly in a brief amount of time.”

Yusaku paused for a moment before continuing. “However, at the same time the worm is creating backdoors for the virus to also spread and replicate right behind it and I’m not sure what the purpose of the virus is.”

“So, then we don’t know for sure if the virus is dangerous or not,” declared Brave Max.

“No, we don’t. Right now, it’s in its dormant stage so whatever is supposed to trigger its activation hasn’t happened yet.”

“Alright, then let’s worry about the virus part later. What about the worm? Is there something more that you can tell me about it?” wondered Brave Max.

Yusaku wasn’t sure that ignoring the virus was wise, but then there was really nothing they could do about right now anyway. Besides, Yusaku was still trying to deal with the fact that the Love Bug did exist and that it indeed was responsible for the feelings of love that he had for Naoki after all. But then it suddenly hit Yusaku that he was making a big deal out of nothing. It was just like Naoki had told him earlier, it didn’t matter what caused him to love Naoki all that mattered was that he was in love with Naoki now.

Though since the Love Bug is real and its responsible for causing him to love Naoki, Yusaku was now fully on board with finding out everything they could about this Love Bug so that he could remain in love with Naoki forever. With a renewed vigor, Yusaku began thoroughly analyzing the worm to crack open all its coding and the information it carried within it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be honest, Yusaku is quite the skeptic. He didn't believe that AI could have free will right away and we know he acts based more on reason and logic than superstition and supernatural type things. So can you blame him for doubting that the Love Bug was real until he saw it for himself? 
> 
> Though, Naoki's assumption about the Love Bug playing a part in Yusaku not believing in its existence also contributed to his disbelief as well. And yes it also made him more emotional too hence Yusaku suddenly crying about Naoki not believing that his love was real.


	4. Learning More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naoki learns more about the Love Bug, and his new lover as well. Both the good and the bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where some of the porn with feelings and emotional porn stuff comes in. Also Yusaku dumps some hard truths on Naoki but Naoki kind of asked for it.

**Learning More**

Yusaku had been studying the makeup of the Love Bug for a few hours now. So far, he had been able to confirm through its programming that it did exactly what the Light Ignis had promised Naoki it would do. Yusaku had come across numerous lines of code laced with the Ignis’s algorithm within the program that helped paint a clearer picture on how this program functioned. Even though he wasn’t the best at interpreting the Ignis algorithm, he was still able to understand a lot about the Love Bug.

One of the things Yusaku discovered is that he had been partially right that the program was not responsible for creating his feelings of love. and only helped bring those feelings to the surface. Apparently, the program found any and all traces of love inside the person and forced it to emerge and direct all the love they had towards Naoki. This made Yusaku relieved as this meant that all the love he had felt and shown to Naoki was truly his own even if Naoki hadn’t been the original recipient of that love. When Yusaku explained this to Naoki, who had logged out of Link VRAINS by now, Naoki couldn’t help teasing him a bit.

“Oh, so you actually do have a heart underneath that cold hard exterior of yours. Who would’ve guessed?” he joked.

“Honestly, I wouldn’t have. I know I’m not the most…friendliest person. I also know I can be apathetic at times too. How I treated you before the Love Bug is a perfect example of that,” admitted Yusaku with a slight frown on his face.

A serious look came on Naoki’s face as he reached out and turned Yusaku’s face towards him.

“You may not be the nicest person, but you’re definitely a good one Yusaku. That I’m sure of,” announced Naoki with a look of adoration directed at Yusaku.

“Naoki…” was all Yusaku could say as he was move by his soulmate’s words.

Naoki closed the distance between them, connecting their lips for a kiss. Yusaku immediately returned the kiss and placed his arms around Naoki’s neck. Naoki then surprised Yusaku by slipping his hand under his pants and start stroking his member causing Yusaku to gasp in delight. Naoki took advantage of that gasp and slipped his tongue into Yusaku’s mouth. Yusaku was overcome with desire and need from Naoki’s actions and he desperately wanted more. Yusaku quickly broke off the kiss with a look of desperation on his face.

“Please Naoki, let our dicks meet each other. I want to feel your lovely big cock against mine.” Yusaku told him with pleading in his tone.

Naoki couldn’t help but chuckle at how easily horny Yusaku became whenever he touched him in more sensual ways. It was another thing that Yusaku had uncovered about the Love Bug. It identified love and lust as separate things, which they were, and depending on what the person effected by the program did with Naoki or what Naoki did with them that person would either make them more in love with him or make them more lustful towards him. If the touches and kissing were simple and sweet then the person’s love would increase, yet if the kisses and touches were more erotic then their lust would increase. And right now, he wanted to have a very lustful Yusaku before him.

“We’ll do that in a minute. I want you a little hornier for me first,” replied Naoki with a grin before he grabbed hold of Yusaku’s member and started squeezing it tightly.

Yusaku moaned as more feelings of lust came over him and soon his own hand joined Naoki’s in pumping his dick. This gave Naoki an idea as he used his other hand to grab Yusaku’s other hand had placed it on his own dick. Naoki then used that hand to start feeling up his own dick. Yusaku must have picked up on what Naoki wanted as his hand joined Naoki’s in massaging Naoki’s dick. The two continued playing with their own dicks and each other’s easily making their members become hard. Naoki could see the desire growing in Yusaku’s eyes with every second as Yusaku was now pumping their members a lot rougher and faster. Still he wanted to push Yusaku some more. Naoki suddenly took their hands off their privates, which confused Yusaku as he had been enjoying rubbing their dicks together tremendously.

“Now I need you to take those cloths off Yusaku,” Naoki told him with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

A playful smirk came on Yusaku’s lips.

“Is that a request or a command? The program knows the difference remember?” commented Yusaku with an amused chuckle.

Naoki was indeed reminded of another thing that Yusaku found out. Anyone under the Love Bug’s effect would obey his every command as long as he made sure that it was a direct order. But if he said things in a more subjective or suggestive way then that didn’t count as a command to the program.

“Ah, that’s right it does,” he said before giving Yusaku a playful look. With that in mind, Naoki eagerly reworded his statement.

“Take off all your cloths now Yusaku,” demanded Naoki with a coy tone in his voice.

“As you wish Naoki,” replied Yusaku with a grin as he immediately started pulling off his garments and tossing them to the side.

“Now, take your dick in your hands and start pleasuring yourself for me,” instructed Naoki.

“Yes, Naoki,” Yusaku said as he immediately started masturbating.

Naoki watched in satisfaction as Yusaku was squeezing, rubbing, and pumping his own member with his own hands, making himself grow harder and harder. Yusaku was now constantly groaning and moaning with his eyes clouded with lust and a look of ecstasy on his face.

“Keep going Yusaku. Make yourself even more fucking horny for me!” exclaimed Naoki, knowing that that was exactly what he wanted.

Yusaku did as told, increasing his speed and strength as his hands worked on his dick even more and causing him to cry out in pleasure.

“Oh Naoki! …I want you so much!” he exclaimed before his eyes rolled in the back of his head in pure satisfaction. “Oh, fuck I need you Naoki! Please!”

Yusaku was now on the brink and that’s exactly want Naoki was waiting for. Naoki quickly took off his own cloths before turning back to Yusaku.

“Yusaku, stop what you’re doing and come sit in my lap facing me,” he ordered to which Yusaku nodded in understanding and obeyed.

Yusaku now was sitting in Naoki’s lap with his legs wrapped around his bare waist and their chests touching each other.

“Good, now let me give you want you wanted,” declared Naoki with a grin as he brought Yusaku more on top of his lap.

Now that Yusaku was pressed even more into him, Naoki could feel Yusaku’s dick pressing against his. Naoki then used his hand to smoosh both of their cocks together like a sandwich and started moving them against one another in a tantalizing fashion.

“Join me Yusaku, this is what you wanted after all,” teasingly stated Naoki.

Yusaku didn’t hesitant to join his hands with Naoki’s and helped in rubbing their dicks all over one another. As they started massaging their dicks together against each other it didn’t take long before their cocks were erect and ready to explode. They both called out each other’s names as they both came at the same time, they cum squirting and mixing together all over their hands and dicks. When the two came down from their shared orgasm, Naoki took a moment to calm down before glancing in Yusaku’s direction. Even though Yusaku was not as high on lust as he was earlier, Naoki could see that he was still very aroused and wanted to do more. His assumption was proven to be true when he felt Yusaku’s hands resume smushing their cocks against each other. Not only that but he could tell that Yusaku was purposefully using their spilled cum like lubricant as he was spreading their mixed juices all over their dicks, making an amused chuckle come from Naoki.

“Can’t get enough of me can you lover?” he joked to Yusaku.

A smile formed on Yusaku’s lips as his desire filled eyes met Naoki’s.

“You know I can’t my soulmate. I want you way too much to stop now,” answered Yusaku with an alluring tone as he continued provocatively meshing their members together.

“Then let’s satisfy each other once more,” replied Naoki as his hands joined Yusaku in feeling up their combined members.

The two ended up doing this for some time and having two more orgasms before finally stopping. Both of them had pleased looks on their faces before sharing a passionate kiss. With Yusaku still in his lap and his body pressed so tightly to his, as they were kissing Naoki could feel all the cum that was on Yusaku’s hands, stomach, penis, and legs from their previous actions. Naoki knew Yusaku was probably feeling the cum on his own body as well. Feeling all the cum that was all over them, gave Naoki a wonderful idea. So, when their kiss ended Naoki was quick to speak.

“I really did enjoy that. I’m glad you thought of it lover, but it left quite a mess, don’t you think?” asked Naoki with a smirk as he hinted at their neither regions.

Yusaku gazed down and saw just how much cum had spilled on them. Their dicks and lower chests were fully coated with the substance causing plenty of it to drip down their balls and to their inner thighs. Yusaku found himself liking the sight of their mixed juices over their bodies, making their skin glisten. Their sperm covered hands were still touching each other even though they had ceased their movements. Yusaku looked back up at Naoki with a sly grin.

“Yes, we did make quite the mess. However, it is a very beautiful and wonderful mess that we made together,” answered Yusaku with a content expression on his face.

Naoki was touched by Yusaku’s words, surprised that he could be quite the romantic if he wanted to. This made Naoki rethink a bit on what he had been about to tell Yusaku to do and decided that it was something that would be done better if they did it together.

“A beautiful and wonderful mess is still a mess that needs to be cleaned up. And since we both made the mess together, we should clean it up together. What do you say Yusaku? Wanna lick each other off clean?”

Yusaku’s eyes lit up with delight at the suggestion. “Gladly.”

They both started with their hands. Yusaku and Naoki took the other’s hand inside their mouths and started licking each digit, allowing their tongues to greedily lap up all the cum on their fingers. They did the same with the other’s hand, making sure that not one drop of cum remained as their tongues roamed all around and between each finger. From there they began to take turns licking off each other. Naoki had gone first and laid Yusaku down on his back before he lowered his mouth near Yusaku’s navel. Naoki’s tongue slid up and down, left and right, round and round on Yusaku’s stomach, even briefly letting his tongue swirl inside Yusaku’s inner bellybutton for a bit which had sent a shiver of pleasure through Yusaku. Naoki then went down lower, but skipped over Yusaku’s dick and instead started working at his left thigh making Yusaku groan in both pleasure and disappointment. Naoki couldn’t help the grin that came on his lips knowing that he was teasing his lover. He continued to slowly lick around Yusaku’s thigh while sometimes coming just within reach of his private area before switching to the other thigh and started licking up the cum there.

“Naoki!” Yusaku cried out in frustration as he knew his soulmate was doing this on purpose.

“Now, now, patience lover. I promise the wait will be worth it,” Naoki stated with a slightly mocking tone before he resumed licking Yusaku’s thigh.

Naoki went back and forth between each thigh until no more cum was left. After that, Naoki’s tongue traveled in the area between Yusaku’s legs, licking up the cum that had landed there as well. He lingered there for a few more seconds before finally going near Yusaku’s ball sack. His tongue soon lapped over the sensitive part, moving in a slow circular motion and licking it clean. By now Yusaku was making all kinds of pleasurable noises as Naoki’s tongue went from his balls to his shaft, using it to sweep over his member in a tantalizing manner. Naoki then took Yusaku’s whole length inside of his mouth and began vigorously sucking on it making Yusaku yell out his name in pure joy. Naoki was now giving Yusaku a blowjob, while licking up the cum at the same time. Yusaku’s body was again overcome with pleasure and Yusaku knew he was growing hard very quickly.

“N-Naoki! I-I’m…” but Yusaku couldn’t even finish before his dick squirted out more cum to which Naoki swiftly swallowed down his throat.

Like Yusaku had done for him, Naoki made sure to take in every last drop before having to lick him off clean again thanks to the organism he just had. When Naoki was sure that he had gotten all the cum off of Yusaku, he lifted his head and gave Yusaku a cheeky grin.

“There, now you’re all clean!” he announced happily.

Yusaku’s grin grew as he lifted himself up and gave Naoki a playful stare.

“It’s your turn now my soulmate,” purred Yusaku as he was the one now lying Naoki on his back and Yusaku’s mouth near his chest.

“I’ll going to make you all nice and clean,” stated Yusaku in a seductive voice before his tongue soon roamed zealously over Naoki’s chest and stomach.

Yusaku was enjoying the feeling of cum and Naoki’s skin on his tongue, savoring every stroke of his tongue. Yusaku couldn’t help flicking his tongue repeatedly over Naoki’s outer bellybutton just as Naoki had done to his. Thanks to Naoki’s body being larger, it took Yusaku a little longer for his tongue to cover every inch of Naoki’s chest, but Yusaku saw that more as a good thing anyway. Once Yusaku was finished in that area, he mimicked Naoki by traveling down to one of his inner thighs and started licking up all the cum before going right to the other thigh and doing the same.

“Ah, you’re getting me back, aren’t you?” groaned Naoki when he realized what Yusaku was doing.

Yusaku responded by taking a small nip of his teeth on Naoki’s thigh before be began sucking on his skin in a tantalizing way. Yusaku then continued nibbling and sucking on both Naoki’s thighs while occasionally remembering to lick up the rest of the cum on his skin.

“Uhh! …Okay, I won’t tease you like that again! This is torture!” shouted Naoki in both pleasure and frustration.

This was apparently what Yusaku was waiting to hear as his mouth briefly formed into a smirk before finally leaving Naoki’s thighs and going straight to Naoki’s balls. Yusaku’s tongue roamed over the testicles in a slow and tender manner as he lapped up the cum. Yusaku then took a few nibbles on the sensitive skin before placing butterfly kisses all over the sack. He repeated the same thing with Naoki’s shaft, licking, nibbling and kissing the tender and sensitive flesh, driving Naoki’s crazy. Naoki continued to moan with pleasure as Yusaku’s kisses on his dick became more passionate as though he was trying to make out with it.

Thanks to Yusaku, Naoki’s dick quickly became erect and soon came right all over Yusaku’s mouth. With the cum on his face, Yusaku decided to rub his face against Naoki’s member, smearing the cum more over his face and on Naoki’s dick at the same time. Yusaku took his sweet time in smothering his face against Naoki’s shaft before he finally began licking off the cum from Naoki’s member and his face. When Yusaku was done, he planted one last kiss on the tip of Naoki’s cock and pulled his mouth away from Naoki’s manhood.

“Seriously Yusaku! You’re really good at this! You’re totally an expert!” praised Naoki as he sat up with a grin on his face.

Yusaku paused for a moment to look at Naoki.

“I’m not. I’ve never done any of these kinds of things before,” Yusaku said calmly.

Naoki thought more about what Yusaku just said as he realized the significance of this.

“Wait, so I was your first blowjob?” asked Naoki in surprise.

“Yes, I gave you my first blowjob and you just gave me mine,” admitted Yusaku with a slight blush on his cheeks.

“So, you have never done any sex stuff with anyone before?” Naoki questioned him still trying to make sure that he was hearing correctly.

“You are the only one that I’ve ever done these kinds of things with Naoki,” Yusaku answered bashfully as his blush grew a bit more.

“But you’re Playmaker! How is that even possible!” exclaimed Naoki in pure disbelief.

A sigh left Yusaku’s lips at this. “Because I became Playmaker to get my revenge, not to find someone to fuck with. I wasn’t interested in pursuing those kinds of things nor did I think that I ever would because of my difficult past.”

“What was so bad about your past that it stopped you from wanting to experience any kind of sexual pleasure?!” Naoki questioned still in a stupor.

A hesitant and slightly alarmed expression appeared on Yusaku’s face at the question. “I-I don’t think I can tell you,” stuttered Yusaku as he avoided looking at Naoki.

This made Naoki frown, not liking that Yusaku didn’t feel comfortable enough to tell him something obviously important.

“Yusaku, do you love me?” he asked seriously.

“Of course I do Naoki, you know that,” immediately replied Yusaku.

“Then you should trust me enough to tell me about your past,” he retorted back in a stern voice.

At first Yusaku was uncertain about how to respond to that, but then he realized that Naoki was absolutely right. He loved Naoki and therefore he should be able to confidently share his past with him.

“Forgive me, Naoki. You’re absolutely right. I’ll tell you everything,” declared Yusaku with a look of resolve on his face.

Yusaku then told Naoki everything about the Lost Incident, how that lead to his PTSD and nightmares, and how he could not move on and started seeking revenge on those that had hurt him. He told him how he started out as Unknown and met Kusanagi and their adventure to obtain his Cyberse deck and thus leading to him changing his avatar name to Playmaker. He then went into explaining all the events surrounding Ai, the Knights of Hanoi and the Tower of Hanoi. Lastly, he told Naoki about the current situation he was in dealing with Jin’s conscious data being stolen by Bohman, Soulburner’s arrival, and meeting Windy who he was sort of suspicious of, and his last duel with Bohman. After Yusaku was finished telling the whole story he patiently waited for Naoki’s response. Yet, Yusaku was surprised when a total look of adoration came on Naoki’s face and he seemed to be more excited than ever.

“Oh my gosh! You really are a true hero! You even have the whole tragic backstory thing going for you! The fact that you went through all of that and still became such an awesome duelist is incredible! You’re totally awesome Playmaker!” happily exclaimed Naoki with stars shining in his eyes.

Yusaku was completely stunned by Naoki’s enthusiasm at hearing about his past. He had expected Naoki to feel pity towards him or tell him that he was too much trouble to deal with. Instead, Naoki saw his past as another reason to like him even more. A smile crept up on Yusaku’s lips as he found himself actually happy that for the first time someone saw his past as a good thing instead of the tragedy that it was.

“Thanks Naoki. That’s nice of you to say,” said Yusaku with appreciation in his voice.

“I only spoke the truth you know,” replied Naoki making Yusaku’s smile grow even more.

“You’re pretty awesome yourself Naoki. I couldn’t ask for a better soulmate,” Yusaku stated with a sincere look on his face.

A thoughtful look came on Naoki’s face for a second before he decided to ask a question that had been on his mind after he found out about Yusaku’s history with a certain Knight of Hanoi.

“So, just out of curiosity, do you by any chance still have strong feelings for Revolver even though you love me now?” Naoki asked with a bit of uncertainty.

Yusaku was not expecting such a question. Come to think about it, he really hadn’t thought about anyone or anything else but Naoki, which made since considering the situation. Still, now that the subject had been brought up, Yusaku took the time to really think about how he felt about not just Revolver, but others that were important to him as well. However, Yusaku soon realized that the feelings that he knew he had for those people were now gone. It was like he had suddenly become numb to their existence and they no longer mattered to him. In a way it made sense that he would feel like this now that Yusaku thought about it some more. The Love Bug had truly taken all the love he had inside of him and forced it to focus on Naoki. So, any love that he had for his companions like Kusanagi-san and Takeru, his partner Ai, and his special person Revolver, was now redirected solely on Naoki instead. The Love Bug had made sure that he would only love Naoki and no one else. And Yusaku knew that this was true as he did love Naoki more than anyone else and Naoki was the only person that mattered to him now.

“No, I have absolutely no feelings for Revolver at all,” Yusaku admitted with a happy smile on his face.

“Wow, really? That’s great! I mean uh, surprising. He’s still your special person, isn’t he?” Naoki asked with a mix of curiosity and hope in his voice.

The smile on Yusaku’s lips grew as he wrapped his arms lovingly around Naoki in response. “He’s not my special person anymore. You are Naoki,” answered Yusaku before giving Naoki a heavy kiss on his lips.

Naoki made a blissful sigh as his lips joined in on the kiss while he wrapped his arms around Yusaku and brought him back into his lap.

“I love you Naoki, no one else,” tenderly whispered Yusaku as he momentarily broke off the kiss to say those words.

“You do?” Naoki asked with a bit of awe in his voice.

“Yes, you’re the only one I care for…” Yusaku paused to plant a quick peck on Naoki’s lips before continuing. “The only one I want…” Another peck. “The only one I need…” Another peck. “The only one that matters to me…” Another peck. “And the only one I love,” finished Yusaku before this time giving Naoki a full passionate kiss on the lips.

Naoki almost gave into the urge to kiss Yusaku right back, but something about what Yusaku just said did not set right with him for some reason. Naoki pulled away from the kiss so he could speak.

“Do you mean all of that Yusaku?” asked Naoki with an uncertain expression on his face.

“Every word. You’re the only one that has a place in my heart Naoki. All my love is yours and I wouldn’t want it any other way,” joyful replied Yusaku before leaning in for another kiss.

However, Naoki stopped his attempt with his finger on his lips and a small frown on his face.

“What about Ai, or Kusanagi, or anyone else? Don’t you care about them too?” he asked hesitantly.

“No, just you,” Yusaku instantly answered with a smile, yet that only made Naoki frown more.

“What if they or someone else were in danger? Would you still try to save them?” hesitantly questioned Naoki, not sure he was ready for the answer but knowing that he needed to hear it.

“Not if it puts you in danger or at your expense. If you’re the one in danger then I wouldn’t hesitate to do whatever it takes to protect you and keep you safe first before anyone else,” honestly admitted Yusaku with a serious look on his face.

Naoki couldn’t believe what he had just heard Yusaku say and he didn’t know how to react.

“No…that’s not…I don’t…Damnit!” exclaimed Naoki as he suddenly forced Yusaku’s arms off of him and took Yusaku off his lap. Yusaku had no idea why Naoki was so upset and became worried.

“Naoki, what’s wrong?” questioned Yusaku with concern written all over his face.

Nonetheless, when Naoki saw that Yusaku truly didn’t know the reason why he was disturbed by his words, it made Naoki snap.

“What’s wrong?! How could you even ask that?! You’re Playmaker for crying out loud! You’re supposed to care about others and saving people, not just me!” he yelled in frustration and anger.

Yusaku finally understood what was bothering Naoki; however, Yusaku still didn’t get why Naoki wouldn’t like the idea that he was now the only one he cared for.

“Naoki, the Love Bug made it so that you’re the only one I can love. It took any feelings that I had for anyone else and give them all to you. This means that you are the only person that I can and do love. You have me all to yourself,” cheerfully explained Yusaku.

Naoki’s eye widened in horror at the revelation and the fact that Yusaku didn’t think anything was wrong with any of it, before a bitter laugh came from his lips.

“Huh, so that’s the consequence for using this program to make you love me. Figures it would be something screwed up like that,” muttered Naoki.

Naoki then looked sadly at Yusaku. “In that case, I don’t want you to be under the Love Bug anymore. You should leave Yusaku, the sooner this thing wears off on you the better.”

“What?! Why?!” exclaimed Yusaku in alarm not understanding why Naoki was saying such things.

“Because I don’t want you to be in love with me anymore if it means you lose your ability to love others,” sadly stated Naoki.

Yusaku was completely in shock. Why would Naoki want him to love other people instead of loving only him? It didn’t make sense to Yusaku. If anything wouldn’t him loving only Naoki make things much simpler for both of them? It was certainly easier for Yusaku. He no longer felt like the world was on his shoulders. He no longer had to concern himself with the cares and safety of so many people with Naoki now being the only one that mattered to him. He no longer concerned himself with what anyone else thought or did as long as it didn’t impact Naoki in the wrong way. All his attention, affection, loyalty, and devotion belonged to only Naoki and Yusaku was more than okay with that. He just didn’t know why Naoki wasn’t.

“Why is that such a bad thing though? Why does it matter to you that I care about other people?” questioned Yusaku with a curious expression on his face.

This made Naoki frustrated as he obviously had to try harder to get Yusaku to understand why him not caring for anyone else was wrong.

“Because you’re Playmaker! You’re supposed to be a hero, but you can’t continue to be one if you do not care enough about people to save them!” screamed Naoki in anger.

Yusaku resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Of course, it had to deal with him being Playmaker. Even though Naoki was his soulmate, he had to remember that Naoki was also a huge Playmaker fanboy too. Even after telling Naoki his story, it seemed to go over his head that he never became Playmaker to be a hero. At first, Yusaku’s sole purpose was seeking vengeance against the Knights of Hanoi and saving the world from the Tower of Hanoi just happened to be a by-product of that. Then, the only reason he returned as Playmaker was to find and rescue Jin Kusanagi after his consciousness data had been stolen. He had no intention of getting involved in another saving the world type of thing and wanted to avoid it as much as he could. But now, the Love Bug had given him an all new purpose, to simply love Naoki. So now, Yusaku’s whole reason for living was to love, care, protect, and obey Naoki. And frankly, Yusaku found this new purpose much more favorable and he was going to make sure that Naoki understood that.

“You do know that I never wanted to be a hero in the first place, right? That Playmaker was created for selfish reasons. That if the Knights of Hanoi hadn’t been involved in destroying the world that I would not have bothered with saving the world. That even returning as Playmaker was only because it had been Kusanagi’s brother in trouble and that if it had been anyone else’s conscious data that was stolen then I wouldn’t have bothered. Hate to break it to you Naoki, but I’m not the hero you think I am. Playmaker was a tool to help me accomplish my selfish whims and nothing more.”

Yusaku waited for a second to see how Naoki would react to what he said. However, it seemed Naoki was not going to accept his words so easily.

“That’s not true, you are a hero Yusaku! Even if you became Playmaker out of selfishness, when it really mattered, you were always willing to put your selfish desires aside when people were in danger! When the Knights of Hanoi were attacking innocent people and risked destroying the world with that tower, it was obvious that you cared more about protecting the people than getting your vengeance! You stopped them because you knew it was the right thing to do That’s what makes you a real hero Playmaker!” Naoki proclaimed very strongly without a single doubt in his voice.

Nonetheless, just as quickly Naoki’s mood dropped as he remembered the current situation.

“But now…you can’t be that hero. In the state you’re in right now, you wouldn’t even care if the world burned as long as I was okay,” Naoki proclaimed to which Yusaku couldn’t help but snort at.

“Considering that you live in the world, I would most definitely care about it burning,” quickly rebutted Yusaku.

“Okay but if you had to choose between saving me or saving the world…”

“You,” immediately answered Yusaku.

“Uhh, see! That’s the problem! You can’t continue being the awesome hero that you are if I’m more important to you than saving the world!” screamed Naoki in frustration.

“Naoki, don’t you get it! I don’t want to be the hero anymore! I never did!” Yusaku yelled back angrily as he finally lost his temper.

Naoki was stunned by Yusaku’s declaration as Naoki was starting to understand what Yusaku was trying to tell him. Naoki really looked into Yusaku’s eyes and though there was definitely irritation there, Naoki could also see the tiredness and heaviness carried in those eyes as well. For the first time, Naoki could truly see the physical evidence of all the burdens that Yusaku had been carrying for so long. Naoki even thought back to the state of Yusaku’s callused hands and too thin frame. Adding those two things, with the tired eyes and Yusaku’s subtle implication that he still deals with nightmares and panic attacks, Naoki realized that Yusaku was just barely keeping himself together.

“This isn’t coming from the program is it? You really feel that way, don’t you?” attentively asked Naoki.

Yusaku took a deep breath to help calm him down before he answered.

“I do. I was forced by circumstances to be a hero Naoki, not by choice. All I wanted was answers and justice for what happened to me. And when I got it, I was ready to leave Playmaker behind and move on with my life. But then before I know it, I’m dragged back in to all this hero stuff and there seemed to be no turning back from it,” Yusaku explained before a hopeful expression came on his face.

“But thanks to the Love Bug, I have been given a way out of it. I no longer have to try and be Playmaker the hero. I am now Playmaker, Brave Max’s most devoted and faithful lover,” declared Yusaku with absolute certainty in his voice.

“And that’s what you really want, to only be my lover and nothing else?” Naoki asked wanting to make sure.

A warm smile slipped on Yusaku’s lips as his hands went around Naoki’s neck and brought him closer to him.

“Yes, that is all I want to be,” gladly answered Yusaku.

Naoki could see it clear on Yusaku’s just how much he meant that. Naoki understood that he needed to accept that the hero he looked up to so much was really just a kid like him that just had to go through a lot of crap and forced to grow up too fast. This also made Naoki realize that Yusaku had never been truly happy with his life. He saw it only as a huge weight that he had been forced to carry and one that would never be lifted off of him. But, this Yusaku who was so deeply in love with him was filled with happiness and joy. This Yusaku was more open and vulnerable to sharing his thoughts and emotions with him without a care. This Yusaku didn’t mind being sweet and passionate as well as demanding and aggressive whenever he wanted to be. This Yusaku was finally free to be and act like a normal teenager, admittedly a very lovesick one, but still a teenager none the less. And Naoki didn’t think he had the heart to take that away from him.

“If that’s what you truly want…” hesitantly said Naoki.

“It is,” swiftly interrupted Yusaku with a happy look on his face.

“Okay then…you obviously feel this is what’s best for you so I guess this means you’re my ‘full time’ lover now,” finally relented Naoki.

Yusaku was practically filled with joy that Naoki accepted that he was better off remaining in love with him. It was the best thing for Naoki as well. Yusaku figured that perhaps he should explain and remind Naoki the advantages that he would get out of this too. Hopefully that would help Naoki feel more better about the whole situation.

“You know, this only me loving you condition is a wonderful thing for you too Naoki,” began Yusaku as he took on a more alluring tone.

“Oh? Is that so?” he asked with a bit of amusement slipping into his voice.

“Um, hmm. You see this way I belong to you and no one else…” Yusaku paused to forcefully kiss Naoki on the lips before continuing. “I want to be yours and only yours…” Another pause and another forceful kiss. “No one else can have me but you…” Another pause and kiss. “No one can take me away from you…”

This time Yusaku went back into Naoki’s lap with a coy smirk before kissing him again. “I’m all yours Naoki…” Yusaku then moved his lips closer to Naoki’s ear and whispered into it. “Do whatever you want with or to me and I’ll gladly let you do it...” Yusaku then started nibbling on Naoki’s ear and even gave it a teasing lick which made Naoki shiver in pleasure and the smirk grown on Yusaku’s lips.

“I am your faithful and obedient lover…” muttered Yusaku into his ear as his tongue flicked Naoki’s ear lobe once more causing Naoki to let out another moan.

“Remember Naoki, I’m now you lover and at your every command,” huskily asked Yusaku as he started sucking on Naoki’s ear and his hands began roaming all over Naoki’s naked body. “Tell me what you want me to do for you Naoki.”

“So, you like it when I give you commands lover?” Naoki said in an amused tone as his arms encircled Yusaku body and he started doing his own nibbling on Yusaku’s neck.

“Oh yes. Doing things for you obviously makes you happy and I like making you happy,” joyfully answered Yusaku as he moaned in bliss and happily tilted his head so Naoki could have more access to his neck.

Naoki responded by nibbling and sucking more heavily on Yusaku’s neck that a small hickey was starting to form on Yusaku’s skin. Naoki then went from Yusaku’s neck to his ear and this time he was the one whispering into his ear.

“Is the Love Bug responsible for making you want to obey my commands too?” asked Naoki to which Yusaku answered right away.

“Yes, it’s designed to make me want to obey you without concern or question so that I would never want to resist obeying them. You can make me think, want, feel, and do anything Naoki and I will gladly do it for you without hesitation,” cheerfully replied Yusaku.

Naoki eyes widened at the revelation of just how much power he truly had over Yusaku. A huge grin then formed on Naoki’s lips.

“In that case, I have some commands in mind for you to follow Yusaku. Would you love to hear them?” teasingly asked Naoki as he sucked and nibbled more on Yusaku’s ear.

“Oh yes Naoki, please give me commands. Tell me what you want me to do for you,” happily replied Yusaku as he was getting lost in the wonderful feeling of Naoki’s lips on his skin.

A sly smirk came on Naoki’s lips. “Alright then,” said Naoki as was ready to whisper his commands into Yusaku’s ear.

“Yusaku, you care about people and the Ignis the same way you did before you were under the Love Bug’s effect. You will do your best to help those who need you even if it may put me at risk or in danger,” began Naoki, making Yusaku’s eyes widen in surprise from the unexpected command. Nonetheless, Naoki wasn’t done yet as he gave his next command.

“You care a lot for Kusanagi-san because he is your shield and friend. He means a lot to you because you know that he cares for you too,” began Naoki in a serious voice.

“You care deeply for Ai because he is your partner and he is a part of you. You will do your best to keep him safe and protect him from those that wish to hurt or destroy him.”

Naoki knew he had to be careful with how he worded this next command. “Any comrades or allies that you have, you care for as well unless they betray you or do something bad.”

Naoki figured that one would cover those like Soulburner, Flame, Blue Girl, and Ghost Girl. If he needed to, he would give Yusaku more specific commands for each one of them later. Still, Naoki knew there was one more command that he had to give and he had saved it last for a reason. Part of him felt a little guilty about it, but he also felt it was necessary.

“Yusaku, it no longer matters to you that Revolver is your special person. Since he still wants to destroy Ai and the other Ignis, said that he regretted saving you, ran away like a coward after your duel without even a care about your feelings, you only see Revolver as your rival and enemy and that is all he will ever be to you. He lost his chance with you and you will never give him another. Revolver and the Knights of Hanoi are the only one who you will not care for and remain apathetic to.”

When Naoki was done with his commands, he hoped that this would work and Yusaku would care about others again. He waited to see how Yusaku would react to his commands and was surprised to hear a light laugh come out of Yusaku’s mouth.

“You’re much smarter than you’re given credit for, you know that?” Yusaku said with amusement in his voice.

“Heh, I don’t know about that. But I just couldn’t let you remain that way. You may not want to be a hero anymore, but you are still one to me,” replied Naoki.

Yusaku smiled at this. “I still love and care for you more than anyone and anything else though.”

Naoki gave Yusaku a small kiss in return. “I can live with that.”

* * *

Takeru and Flame had left a while ago, leaving Kusanagi and Ai alone as they continued to wait for Yusaku to show up. However, as the hours went by and it was growing late, Yusaku still had not arrived, worrying them both.

“This isn’t like Yusaku. He would usually contact us when he’s running late,” claimed Kusanagi.

“Do you think that he’s even still coming at this point?” Ai asked with a worried look on his face.

“I don’t know, but I’m going to find out,” said Kusanagi as he decided to call Yusaku himself.

“Put it on speaker!” exclaimed Ai when he saw Kusanagi pulling out his phone.

Kusanagi complied to Ai’s request after he began making the call to Yusaku. The phone ringed for a while, which didn’t make them feel better since they knew Yusaku usually picked up within three rings at the most. Just as Kusanagi was about to hang up and try again, the call was finally answered.

_“Kusanagi-san, what is it? Is something wrong?”_ asked Yusaku with an attentive tone in his voice.

_“I was actually going to ask you that. Didn’t you plan on stopping by earlier?”_ he asked back.

There was a moment of pause from Yusaku before he responded.

_“I’m sorry Kusanagi-san, I got distracted and forgot. I wouldn’t be able to stop by today. Do you think you can keep Ai for a while until I can come by later to get him?”_

_“Exactly when do you plan on coming to get me?! And what do you meant you got distracted and forgot?! What have you been doing all this time?! And I want to know what happened with Shima, why did he want to talk to you anyway?!”_ exclaimed Ai in irritation.

_“Ai? … Wait, you have me on speaker?”_

_“Ai insisted, but I can take you off,”_ explained Kusanagi.

_“No that’s fine. Actually, that might be easier for me too,”_ Yusaku stated before there was a moment of silence as he was obviously now putting the call on speaker.

_“There…so can Ai stay with you a little longer Kusanagi-san?”_

_“Sure, no problem.”_

_“Thanks, I owe you one.”_

_“I don’t mind Yusaku, it’s not a problem at all.”_

_“Hey! Don’t you dare think you can get away with not answering my questions Yusaku-chan! I want answers!”_ interrupted Ai.

There was a long moment of silence until Yusaku finally responded.

_“Na…Shima somehow found out that I’m good with computers and he wanted me to help him with some issues he was having with his. I didn’t think it would be that big of a deal so I agreed to help but it turns out his computer is a mess and I have no idea how he messed it up so badly. You wouldn’t believe how much malware, performance problems, and hardware issues I’ve found on this thing,”_ Yusaku complained with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

Now that Kusanagi was paying closer attention, he could defiantly hear the sound of Yusaku’s fast paced typing in the background. This let Kusanagi know that Yusaku was clearly still working on fixing Naoki’s computer even now.

_“So, I’m guessing that you still have a long way to go huh?”_ asked Kusanagi.

_“Yeah, I thought I could get this done by tonight, but I will most likely need more time to work on this. I’ll probably have to tell Shima that I need to come back over tomorrow to finish this,”_ explained Yusaku.

_“You’re at Shima’s place?”_ asked Ai in surprise.

_“Yes, that’s where his computer is after all,”_ answered Yusaku with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

_“So, let me get this straight. Not only did you actually agree to help out Shima, but you were willing to go to his place and stay around him for hours and now you’re even willing to spend more time around him tomorrow just so you can fix his computer?”_ questioned Ai with a suspicious tone in his voice.

_“Yes,”_ was Yusaku’s simple answer, which didn’t satisfy Ai at all.

_“And since when did you decide to be so nice to Shima all of a sudden?”_ mused Ai.

There was a brief moment of silence from Yusaku before he replied.

_“Considering how much you criticize me for being mean to Shima, I’m amazed you’re not taking this chance to gloat about me helping him by now,”_ Yusaku replied.

_“Oh, don’t worry, I’m saving that for when we’re face to face,”_ claimed Ai in a smug tone.

_“I’m surprised that you’re willing to wait a couple of days to gloat,”_ retorted Yusaku.

_“A couple of days?!”_ Ai exclaimed in surprise when he realized what Yusaku just said.

_“The more I keep working on this thing, the more problems I keep finding. Which means that this is going to take even longer than I thought before. I get the strong feeling that Shima is the type that tends to click on anything and everything that looks even mildly interesting to him,”_ answered Yusaku as a little humor slipped in his voice near the end of his statement.

_“Hmph, if that’s the case then you should come get me sooner and bring me over there to help you. I could probably fix it in no time,”_ bragged Ai.

Yusaku must actually be considering Ai’s suggestion because he did not say anything right away. There indeed was another moment of silence before Yusaku finally responded.

_“If I’m still having some trouble with this, then when I come get you, I’ll let you take a look at it and see what you can do to fix it,”_ proclaimed Yusaku in an earnest voice.

_“Wait, really?”_ Ai asked surprised that Yusaku actually agreed to that.

_“Yeah, I have a feeling that I’m going to end up needing your help with this sooner or later so I might as well take your help while you’re offering it,”_ admitted Yusaku with a sudden hint of seriousness in his tone.

_“Heh, I’m starting to like this new nicer Yusaku,”_ remarked Ai.

A light chuckle came from Yusaku at Ai’s words.

_“Me too Ai,”_ Yusaku said with some happiness in his own voice. _“Anyway, I still have a lot more to do here before I leave Shima’s tonight so I better go.”_

_“Alright, but don’t work yourself too hard Yusaku,”_ Kusanagi told Yusaku in a friendly tone.

_“Don’t worry Kusanagi-san, I won’t. I’ll talk to you and Ai later,”_ replied Yusaku.

_“Later Yusaku,”_ said Kusanagi before they both ended the call.

“Something’s off,” Kusanagi muttered to himself, catching Ai’s attention.

“You mean Yusaku’s sudden upgrade from being a rude and grouchy loner to a helpful and nice friend?” asked Ai.

Kusanagi let out a tired sigh. “Well, not just that. I noticed that whenever there was a long delay on Yusaku’s end it was completely silent, but then when he spoke again, I could hear still him typing in the background.”

Ai’s eyes widened as he caught on to what Kusanagi was implying.

“Are you saying Yusaku was occasionally using that really annoying mute button on us?”

“I believe so,” answered Kusanagi.

“But why would he do that?” asked Ai, not understanding what reason Yusaku could have for doing that.

“Either he didn’t want us to hear what he was saying in those moments…or he didn’t want us to hear what someone else was saying during them.”

“No way! You think someone else was with Yusaku and listening to our conversation?”

Kusanagi nodded as he felt that was the real reason Yusaku was using mute so much.

“Do you think it was Shima? I mean who else could it be?”

“If Yusaku wasn’t lying about where he was then Shima is most likely the person. But if he was lying about where he was then it could be anybody. And neither of those options make sense. Why would Yusaku risk anyone hearing you and using your name so comfortably if someone else was there?”

“Maybe, he told that person that I was a human named Ai and made up some excuse for the way my voice sounds,” suggested Ai.

“Perhaps,” said Kusanagi even though he wasn’t sure that had been the answer.

“Maybe I should find out what he’s up to then. If he’s working on Shima’s computer I can probably connect to it and spy on him from there,” suggestest Ai with a thoughtful look on his face.

“Let’s not do anything hasty just yet. We’ll let Yusaku be for now and just keep our eyes and ears open. If we do find something that warrants further investigating then we might have to resort to those methods,” calmly stated Kusanagi.

“Besides it’s getting late. We can further discuss all of this tomorrow and maybe Takeru and Flame might have some input as well.”

“Fine,” sighed Ai accepting that the conversation was over for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku: Acting nice
> 
> Kusanagi & Ai: "Something is very wrong."
> 
> Me: ROTFL!


	5. Learning a Little Bit More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now Yusaku's turn to learn some things about Naoki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is mentions of possible engagement of incest relationships. Whether they will eventually happen or not in the story is still undecided which is why it is not a tag.

**Learning a Little Bit More**

Yusaku was glad that after a few more hours of analyzing the Love Bug he was able to make a huge breakthrough. He finally figured out how long the Love Bug would last on a person and how its effects on a person would increase based on interactions with Naoki. It had taken some time, but once Yusaku remembered that the Love Bug was just an advanced worm, he realized that it would still operate based on the law of exponential growth. From there, Yusaku was able to use the exponential growth formula to calculate the love/lust interaction in relation to time.

This was certainly a huge development for Yusaku as he would now know the exact amount of time he could be without Naoki before the Love Bug wore off. Of course, at the moment he could only estimate these values until he got the chance to scan himself inside the network to see exactly what the Love Bug was currently doing to his own data and coding. But till then, he knew at this point that he could last under the Love Bug’s effects for at least a day and a half without engaging Naoki. Though considering that he and Naoki were most likely going to have some more fun together later on, it will definitely become more than just a day and a half very soon.

“Dinner time!” cheerfully called out Naoki to Yusaku from the kitchen.

“Coming!” called back Yusaku as he quickly saved his work on the computer before closing it and leaving the living room.

Yusaku walked into the kitchen and the first thing he spotted was Naoki in a “Kiss the Cook” apron carrying two plates of food in his hands. When Naoki saw Yusaku a huge grin on his lips.

“Hope you’re hungry. I made my famous Age Gyoza just for you,” said Naoki as he presented one of the plates to Yusaku for him to take.

Yusaku smiled at this as he decided to take Naoki’s apron’s advice and gave Naoki a quick peck on the lips.

“Thank you, Naoki,” Yusaku said gratefully with a smile after he took the plate from Naoki.

Yusaku then went to sit at the dinner table and after Naoki made sure everything was cleaned up, he soon joined Yusaku at the table with his own plate.

“Itadakimasu,” they both said with their hands put together before starting their meal together.

“Alright, now let dig in! I know you’re going to like it! It’s one of my best dishes!” boasted Naoki with pride in his voice.

Hearing Naoki’s claims made Yusaku eager to try the food in front of him. He immediately took one of the dumplings from his plate and took a bite out of it. In an instant, Yusaku’s taste buds exploded with the most delicious flavor he ever experienced on his tongue. Well except for Naoki’s cum of course.

“Wow, this is really good!” stated Yusaku in surprise.

“Told ya you would like it!” Naoki bragged as he took one of his dumplings and ate it.

Yusaku smiled at this before happily taking another piece of the dumpling into his mouth and allowing a moan of satisfaction to come from his lips as the delicious flavor touched his tongue once more. As they both continued eating, Naoki couldn’t help but notice how slow Yusaku was eating as though he was trying to make each bite last as long as possible.

“I made plenty, so if you want more you can have some,” Naoki decided to tell Yusaku.

Yusaku simply nodded in understanding, yet he still continued to eat at a snail’s pace. Naoki frowned at this, not understanding why Yusaku was eating this way. As Naoki continued eating and watching Yusaku, his curiosity soon won out.

“Uh, so do you always take your time when you eat or is my cooking just that good?” asked Naoki in a lighthearted tone, trying hard not to offend Yusaku in any way.

“Both,” replied Yusaku with a smile small.

“Oh, okay then,” Naoki said causally even though he was hoping for a little more elaboration than that.

Nevertheless, Yusaku realized that Naoki was looking for more of an answer and so decided to give him want he really wanted to know.

“It’s a habit that I developed from the Lost Incident. Since I was never sure when my next meal was going to be, I learned to save and ration the food I was given to make it last as long as possible. So, I tend to take my time when eating while deciding how much I should eat at the moment and how much I should save for later. Logically, I know I don’t have to do that anymore, but it’s a habit I haven’t been able to break,” explained Yusaku.

“Oh,” Naoki stated in understanding before a thoughtful look came on his face.

‘Do you want me to break that habit for you?” he asked seriously, looking right at Yusaku.

Yusaku’s eyes widened in comprehension. Yusaku contemplated the offer before making his decision.

“Okay,” answered Yusaku.

Naoki could see that Yusaku wanted him to do this and so he gave Yusaku the command that would make Yusaku eat more normally. As soon as the command was given, the change was immediate and Yusaku was now eating at a regular pace with a cheerful expression on his face. Seeing how successful this worked on Yusaku, Naoki realized that he could help Yusaku out even more.

“Is there anything else that you would like my help with Yusaku?” Naoki asked curiously, wondering if there was something more, he could do help his lover.

Yusaku paused in his eating as he took the question into heavy consideration. Yusaku then looked at Naoki with a hopeful expression as he knew what he wanted Naoki to help him out with the most.

“My nightmares and panic attacks…I don’t want to have them anymore,” admitted Yusaku.

Naoki nodded empathetically before giving Yusaku another command that would take care of those two issues for good.

“Thank you, Naoki,” gratefully said Yusaku with a warm smile on his lips.

“Anytime Yusaku. And if you think of anything else just let me know,” Naoki told him.

“I will,” joyfully agreed Yusaku.

The two soon finished eating and Yusaku helped Naoki clean up the dishes and kitchen. When they were done, Naoki decided that it was a good time to ask Yusaku a certain question.

“Do you want to stay the night?”

Yusaku’s eyes immediately lite up with joy as a huge grin came to his lips.

“Yes, I would love to,” excitingly answered Yusaku.

“Great! I can give you something of mine to sleep in and if you need to, we can wash your uniform for tomorrow,” eagerly proposed Naoki.

“That’s fine with me,” Yusaku agreed.

“Then that’s settled,” said Naoki before he noticed the time and saw that it was getting pretty late. “Damn, it’s almost eight o’clock already and we haven’t even touched our schoolwork yet. We should probably get started on it now before it gets too late.”

“Yeah, we probably should,” sighed Yusaku knowing that it was something that they had put off long enough.

* * *

The more time Yusaku spent with Naoki, the more he uncovered that there was so much more to Naoki than he realized. Yusaku never thought that Naoki was dumb or incompetent, but he would have never suspected that Naoki would turn out to be exceptionally brilliant when it came to linguistics, history, sociology, home economics, and art. Honestly, from what Yusaku could tell Naoki was pretty much good with all subjects except ironically math, science, and anything computer related. Yet, what Yusaku also picked up on was that Naoki became more frustrated and angrier with himself whenever he had trouble with the subjects that he wasn’t good at. What really caught Yusaku off guard was when he saw that familiar expression of self-loathing cross Naoki’s face the more he struggled with it. Yusaku’s heart ached at seeing this and felt the need to confront Naoki about it.

“Naoki,” gently said Yusaku as he suddenly grabbed Naoki’s face with his hand and turned it towards him. “That look of self-loathing doesn’t belong on your face.”

A frown came on Naoki’s lips as he looked at Yusaku with both sadness and frustration in his eyes.

“You don’t understand Yusaku! I should be good at this stuff but I’m not!” exclaimed Naoki with bitterness in his voice as he angrily took Yusaku’s hand from his face.

“Why?” curiously asked Yusaku, wanting to understand why Naoki felt that way.

“Because my mom is a freaking medical doctor and my dad is a lead scientist in computer engineering and a mechanical genus! Heck, they’re even top-notch duelists and I didn’t even get that from them! So how come I suck so badly at math and science and technology and even dueling! What the fuck is wrong with me?!” shouted Naoki with tears of irritation forming in his eyes.

Yusaku’s heart broke hearing how little Naoki thought of himself. Yusaku was now beginning to understand why Naoki always tried to put on a brave front or tried so hard to be seen as a good duelist. Naoki was living in his parents’ shadow and was trying so hard to be like them. He was putting too much pressure on himself in trying to meet expectations that he felt he should achieve because of his parents’ own accomplishments. Yusaku briefly thought of Revolver and how he too had allowed his father’s expectations and views to royally fuck him over. Well, Yusaku was determined to not let that happen to Naoki.

“Naoki, listen to me,” Yusaku stated firmly as he once more placed his hand on Naoki’s face so he could make his soulmate look at him

“Naoki, you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. You do not have to be a good duelist or mathematician or scientist just because your parents are. You are good at so many other things that most people wished they could be good at. You know several languages. You know history like the back of your hand. Your insights and observations on society and human culture could put a college student to shame. You’re an amazing cook and can sow. And from the glimpse of sketches that I saw in your notebook, you are an exceptional artist.”

Yusaku then brought Naoki’s face closer to his and gave him the most sincere and affectionate look he could muster.

“You’re also caring and thoughtful. You can be funny when you try hard enough. You may be scared at times, but you are also willing to improve yourself and do better. The only thing that’s hindering you is your own insecurities. But I promise you Naoki that you have absolutely no reason to be insecure. I told you before that you are an amazing person Naoki, and the more I get to know you the truer that statement is.”

“You really mean that or are you just saying that because the program is making you think that way about me?” he asked in surprise, not sure if he could actually believe that Yusaku had such good things to say about without the program’s influence.

Yusaku gave Naoki a warm smile. “I really mean it. If I had gotten to know the real you earlier, I believe that I would’ve valued your friendship a lot more than I did.”

Naoki eye’s widened in amazement as Yusaku’s words sunk in. “So, you’re saying that you would’ve liked me more if I hadn’t been so afraid to be myself?”

“Um hmm,” responded Yusaku as the smile grew a little more on his face.

A smile was starting to come on Naoki’s own face in response, but then a question popped into his head that made the smile quickly leave his face.

“Would you have ever considered being more than friends with me though?” Naoki asked with uncertainty, afraid of what Yusaku’s answer will be.

The smile slipped off of Yusaku’s face at the question. He was almost about to say that yes, he would’ve eventually considered it, but Yusaku realized that that was the Love Bug speaking and not him. Yusaku had discovered that the Love Bug was designed to make the person believe that they had always had feelings for Naoki so that it would seem more natural to the person. But, now that he was more aware of that fact, Yusaku was becoming more conscious of what came from him and what came from the program’s influence on him. With that in mind, Yusaku took the time to think about whether he would’ve really considered Naoki as a love interest before now. However, the answer instantly came to Yusaku. He didn’t like it, but he didn’t feel it was fair to lie to Naoki about something like this, so he relented and gave his honest answer.

“No, I wouldn’t have…I’m sorry Naoki,” said Yusaku with remorse in his voice.

“Yeah, I kind of figured that would’ve been a stretch,” muttered Naoki with a bittersweet chuckle.

However, Yusaku surprised Naoki by suddenly wrapping his arms around Naoki and leaning his forehead against his.

“But that doesn’t really matter because I love you now, right?” he asked with a small smile.

A grin came on Naoki’s lips as his arms encircled Yusaku as well.

“Right,” he agreed as the two shared a tender kiss before returning back to their work.

Both Yusaku and Naoki were able to finish their schoolwork in much better spirits. Yusaku had gladly helped Naoki whenever he was stuck on something, and in turn Naoki became more comfortable and confident with each assignment.

“Thanks Yusaku, there was no way I would’ve been able to get those assignments done so fast without your help,” praised Naoki.

“You’re welcome Naoki. I’m glad I could help,” replied Yusaku with a smile.

“Well, now that that’s done, we should wash up before going to bed. So, do you prefer a bath or shower?” Naoki asked with a mischievous look on his face.

Yusaku was quick to pick up on exactly what Naoki was implying and Yusaku was one hundred percent on board with it.

“Shower,” quickly answered Yusaku with eagerness in his voice.

“That works for me,” Naoki happily said with a grin.

The two then put their work away and quickly prepared to take a nice long steamy shower together.

* * *

Showers were something that Yusaku used to see as something that was mandatory, but too time consuming to do. He never lingered in the shower and would clean himself quickly so he could be done with it. For a long time, taking showers for Yusaku was a simple chore that he saw no enjoyment or fun in doing. But now, Yusaku was loving every second of this shower with Naoki. The hot water was cascading down their naked bodies as their hands were tenderly exploring and cleaning off each other’s wet and slippery skin.

Yusaku sighed blissfully as Naoki continued lathering soup all over his body. Naoki made sure that every inch of him was covered in suds especially his private area and in between his butt cheeks. Naoki then rinsed him off, making sure all the soap had been cleared off with the water. When Naoki was done washing him, Yusaku took his turn and washed Naoki next. Yusaku made sure to cover every inch of Naoki with soap as well. Sometimes Yusaku lingered in certain areas, rubbing more soap on Naoki than necessary but Naoki hardly minded. He then used the water from the shower to rinse of Naoki the same way he had done for him, though Yusaku took a bit longer to do this since there was more of Naoki’s body to cover.

Once they were washed up, Yusaku was surprised when he suddenly felt one of Naoki’s fingers slip between his ass and dig into his hole.

“Oh! Naoki!” pleasantly yelled Yusaku in surprise as Naoki started constantly fingering his hole and stretching it.

“Heh, figured this would be a good time to give you a preview of what’s to come when we finally do it for real,” whispered Naoki before inserting another finger into Yusaku’s anus.

Yusaku moaned happily as Naoki continued to add more of his wet fingers into his hole as he continued to stretch and probe the inside of him in rapid succession.

“More please, Naoki! Feels so good!” cried out Yusaku.

“Then rock that body of yours with me Yusaku so I can go in deeper,” Naoki told him to which Yusaku joyfully complied.

Yusaku started rocking back and forth in synch with Naoki’s fingers as they went further and further.

“That’s it lover, keep grinding that ass more into my fingers,” coaxed Naoki with a huge grin.

“With pleasure,” cheerfully said Yusaku as he moved his rear more provocatively forcing Naoki’s fingers to go deeper inside of him.

When Naoki’s fingers were deep enough, they started massaging Yusaku’s prostrate. Naoki’s fingers were delicately stroking and stimulating the sensitive organ brining it close to orgasming. By now Yusaku was overcome with pleasure as words could no longer come out of his mouth. Seeing this, Naoki smirked as his fingers pressed a little bit more on the prostrate and rubbed it a little faster immediately causing it to release its own fluid and making Yusaku experience his first prostate orgasm.

“Gah!” was all Yusaku could say as the pleasurable sensation completely overwhelmed him.

Naoki had to quickly catch Yusaku with his other hand to stop him from falling as Yusaku’s legs apparently went out on him. Naoki then slowly took his fingers out of Yusaku as he carefully helped him up with both hands as he waited for Yusaku to cool down from his rapture.

“That was…wow,” stated Yusaku in amazement as he regained his stamina and could now stand back up on his own.

Naoki grinned in response before giving Yusaku a quick peck on the cheek.

“Glad you enjoyed that little preview lover, but we’ve been in here long enough,” Naoki declared to which Yusaku gave a nod in understanding.

The two soon got out of the shower and dried themselves off before getting dressed for bed. Naoki had given Yusaku something to wear as promised, which happened to be one of his shirts with Playmaker’s image on it. Yusaku couldn’t help but give Naoki an amused look when he saw the shirt he had been given before putting it on. The shirt was definitely big on Yusaku which made it perfect for a baggy nightgown for Yusaku to sleep in.

“Looks good on you,” complimented Naoki with a grin.

“Are you just saying that because my picture happens to be on it?” asked Yusaku in a teasing tone.

“That and you wearing anything of mine is quite the turn on,” Naoki playfully retorted.

A sly smirk came on Yusaku’s lips in response.

“And the fact that this is the _only_ thing I’m wearing right now has nothing to do with it either?” questioned Yusaku with a knowing look.

“Well, that’s definitely a bonus,” affirmatively said Naoki with a grin.

This caused a small chuckle from Yusaku before he spoke once more. “You know, we haven’t discussed my sleeping arrangements yet,” coyly said Yusaku.

Naoki’s grin grew at hearing the question as they both already knew the answer to it. Still, it didn’t mean Naoki couldn’t tease Yusaku a little bit.

“You can use the guest room if you want,” casually suggested Naoki.

Yusaku quickly caught on to Naoki’s ploy and decided to play along.

“Hmm, how close is the guest room to your room?” Yusaku asked in a curios tone.

“Oh, it just a few doors down from mine,” answered Naoki, bringing a look of mock horror on Yusaku’s face.

“No, that’s way too far away from you. That just won’t do. I need to be as close to you as possible remember?” Yusaku replied, giving Naoki a frisky look.

“Right, I almost forgot,” said Naoki though it was obvious he hadn’t forgot at all. “What do you suggest then lover?” continued Naoki in a sly voice.

A look of desire came on Yusaku’s face in response.

“Me in your bed with you in it,” bluntly stated Yusaku in a seductive tone.

“Ooh, I positively like your idea much better. Let’s head to my room then,” replied Naoki with a huge grin as he grabbed Yusaku’s hand in his.

Yusaku smiled in return as he allowed Naoki to lead him to his bedroom. When they arrived, Yusaku was amazed by what he saw the moment he walked into Naoki’s room. It was as if Yusaku had walked into a multi-cultural and historical museum. Various pieces of art, such as paintings, masks, and handmade crafts that looked to be from places all around the world were hang up all over the walls. From what Yusaku could tell, a lot of the items came from familiar cultures such as Egyptian, Aztec, Greek, and Roman. There were also items that seems to be even Pre-historic while other items to Yusaku’s amazement looked almost otherworldly as though they came from outer space. Even the furniture had a bit of cultural diversity as some were made with different materials, designs, and structures.

“Wow,” was all Yusaku could think to say as his eyes continued to take in everything that made up Naoki’s bedroom.

“Uh, is that a ‘this is pretty awesome’ wow or a ‘what the fuck am I even looking at’ wow?” nervously asked Naoki.

Yusaku noticed that Naoki seemed anxious about what he thought about his bedroom so Yusaku gave Naoki a reassuring smile.

“It was defiantly a ‘this is pretty awesome’ wow. Your room is so unique and amazing. I especially like how you have so many different cultures and eras mixed together yet still look as though they fit perfectly with each other,” Yusaku answered with a captivated tone in his voice.

“Yeah, I like that the best too. It kind of helps me remember that no matter how different some things are if you look close enough you’ll find their commonality,” explained Naoki in a wistful voice.

“That’s a good thing to remember,” replied Yusaku with a smile.

“I agree,” Naoki said with a light a chuckle.

“So where did you get all of this stuff from anyway?” Yusaku inquired as he continued inspecting all the objects in the room.

“A lot of this stuff were gifts from my two uncles. One of them is an archeologist and the other is kind of a crusader, I guess. They both travel a lot and hardly stay in one place for very long, so they tend to send me stuff whenever they get the chance,” explained Naoki.

“I guess you really have an interesting family huh?” mused Yusaku, which made Naoki laugh in amusement.

“Trust me Yusaku, you have no idea just how interesting my family really is,” he teased with an amused glint in his eyes.

“Well considering that I’m your lover now I’ll most likely find that out eventually,” rebutted Yusaku with a playful smirk.

However, Yusaku did not expect the look of trepidation that suddenly came on Naoki’s face in response.

“Oh man! Of course, they would want to meet you now that we’re together! I can’t believe I didn’t realize that sooner! Stupid!” Naoki chastised to himself while smacking his face with his hand in frustration.

Yusaku was at a loss on why Naoki reacted in such a way to the idea of him meeting his family. The small insecure part of Yusaku wondered if perhaps Naoki didn’t want him to meet his family because of the kind of baggage and trauma he carried. What if his family would look down on him because of his past? What if his family thought he wasn’t good enough for Naoki or didn’t think he was the right person for Naoki? What if they forbid Naoki from being with him because he would put Naoki in too much danger because of him being Playmaker? What if they convinced Naoki that he truly wasn’t worth being his lover? Realizing where his thoughts where going, Yusaku tried to shake off those negative thoughts and just ask Naoki what the problem was instead of speculating the worst.

“Naoki, do you not want me to meet your family?” asked Yusaku with a bit of apprehension in his voice.

“Well, it’s definitely something we should try to hold off as long as possible. I’m not exactly sure how they will react to this or what they may do if they find out and I’m not ready to find out anytime soon. I want to be with you as long as possible so we might have to keep our relationship a secret from them too,” admitted Naoki with concern.

That kind of hurt Yusaku a bit to know that his family most likely wouldn’t approve of their relationship, but at least it was clear that Naoki very much wanted to still be with despite that.

“If you think keeping our relationship a secret from them is best then I understand. I just wish that I could’ve been the kind of person your family would approve of so you wouldn’t even feel the need to keep something like this from,” Yusaku replied in an apologetic tone.

Naoki’s eyes widened in alarm as he quickly realized that Yusaku was getting the wrong impression on why the thought of him meeting his family was so worrying to him.

“No, no, no! You’ve got it all wrong! My family would absolutely love you Yusaku!” exclaimed Naoki in a very assured voice.

“They would?” asked Yusaku in surprise.

“Definitely! In fact, now that I think about it you are a lot like my dad. Huh, maybe that’s what initially drew me to you as both Fujiki and Playmaker,” Naoki admitted with a grin.

Yusaku raised a brow at this. “So, your attraction to me is because I remind you of your father?”

A small blush creep up on Naoki’s face. “It’s not my fault my dad’s a very attractive and desirable person! Everyone whose every met him at least has some kind of crush on him, heck even all my uncles do!”

Seeing the look that came on Yusaku’s face made Naoki blush even more. “To be fair my uncles aren’t really related to my dad. Four of them grew up together and the other two are just really close family friends,” he quickly defended.

“But you’re definitely related to him,” remarked Yusaku.

“Guilty,” muttered Naoki with a bit of dejection in his voice.

Yusaku was quite for a moment as he processed this bit of information before speaking again.

“Do you think that’s the only reason why you like me?” wondered Yusaku with a straight face.

It was Naoki’s turn to think heavily about things as he took some time to really contemplate the question.

“No. You may have a lot of similarities, but you are your own person and its that person that I want. Not a carbon copy of my dad.”

Naoki then wrapped his arms around Yusaku and pulled him closer to his body. “Like I told you before, I only want you as my lover Yusaku. No one else,” Naoki said before kissing Yusaku heavily on the lips.

Yusaku was soothed and reassured by Naoki’s declaration and so he very happily returned the kiss as he too brought his rms around Naoki. The two indulged in each other’s mouths for a few more minutes before finally separating.

“You really would be okay with just me for a lover even though you could have anyone and everyone else?” asked Yusaku with a look of astonishment on his face.

“I totally would. If I could keep you as my lover for the rest of my life that would make me the happiest person in the world. You’re a very special and precious treasure Yusaku and I would be a fool to take you for granted and let you go,” he told Yusaku seriously.

Yusaku was again moved by Naoki’s words as a small blush came to his cheeks in response. Hearing just how much Naoki valued and wanted him made Yusaku feel delighted in a way he couldn’t explain. At least, Yusaku received confirmation that Naoki felt no shame or doubt for having him as a lover. Still, Yusaku was curious to know the reason why Naoki didn’t want him to meet his family then.

“So, then why do you want to keep our relationship a secret from your family?” he asked.

A heavy sigh escaped Naoki’s lips as he answered the question. “Because then they would find out about the Love Bug and would probably try to get rid of it. Which I really don’t want to happen,” explained Naoki.

The thought of someone removing the Love Bug from Naoki caused a bit of terror to sprout inside of Yusaku as he too didn’t want that to happen. He loved being in love with Naoki and the thought of someone ripping that away from him scared him more than he thought it would. Perhaps that was why Yusaku was desperate enough to say the next words that came out of his mouth.

“But if they are under the Love Bug too then we can be sure that they won’t want to get rid of it,” suggested Yusaku with a hint of thoughtfulness in his voice.

“What did you just say?!” asked Naoki with clear disbelief in his voice.

Yet, once the idea had entered Yusaku’s head, the more it made absolute sense to him for Naoki to do this.

“Think about it Naoki. If your family is under the Love Bug, it would make them want to remain in love with you too and they would never want to get rid of the program. You would also be able to command them to think and do whatever you want as well so that they wouldn’t see the Love Bug or being in love with you as an issue.”

Naoki could see that Yusaku was completely serious about this and even though Naoki probably should shut down he idea, he couldn’t help but think that Yusaku did have a point. Though there was something that Naoki had to consider that may make this plan more difficult and it wasn’t the questionable morality of making his family fall in love with him.

“The thing is…I’m not sure if the Love Bug will work on some of them,” admitted Naoki.

“What do you mean? The Light Ignis said that the program will work on everyone but him and from what I’ve seen through its coding confirms this. So why would you think it wouldn’t work on some of them?” inquired Yusaku.

This made an amused chuckle came from Naoki. “Yeah, well let’s just say some of my family are not ordinary and may have abilities that I’m not sure would protect them from the effects or not,” replied Naoki.

Yusaku was a bit surprised to hear this. “You mean they have abilities like my Link Sense?”

“That and some,” declared Naoki.

Yusaku really was curious now. He would have never guessed that there were others with abilities like him and part of him wanted to find out more. However, the concern about those abilities being more of a hinderance was Yusaku’s main focus right now.

“Okay, then in that case we better play it safe and do what you suggested earlier. We’ll keep our relationship from them as long as we can. Hopefully by then we can figure out a way to make sure that the Love Bug will affect them and go from there,” reasoned Yusaku.

“Yeah, I think that’s the best we can do right now anyway. Besides it’s getting late, we should get to bed. We can discuss it more tomorrow,” conceded Naoki.

“Okay,” Yusaku agreed.

When they both went over to the bed, Yusaku couldn’t stop the cheeky grin that slipped on his face when he saw what was currently lying on the bed. Naoki instantly noticed the huge grin on Yusaku’s face and Naoki felt his cheeks turn completely red.

“Don’t you dare laugh!” exclaimed Naoki as Yusaku’s amused gaze was locked on the large sized Playmaker plushie on the bed.

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised considering the shirt I’m wearing,” was all Yusaku said in response.

“I actually won the shirt by submitting the best Playmaker fanart and won the plushie by submitting the best and most popular Playmaker fanfic,” mumbled Naoki.

“You did?’ asked Yusaku in astonishment.

“Yeah,” he bashfully replied.

“Maybe you can show them to me sometime?” hopefully asked Yusaku.

“You really want to see them?” Naoki asked in surprise.

“I do.”

This made Naoki light up with happiness. He couldn’t wait to show Yusaku just how much he inspired him as Playmaker.

“So, will there be enough room on the bed for the three of us,” joked Yusaku.

“Sadly no, so I guess its either you or the plushie. But how am I gonna decide, its such a tough choice,” claimed Naoki with a sly grin.

“And why does a plushie of myself pose such a threat to my sleeping arrangements?” asked Yusaku with a playful tone is his voice.

The grin on Naoki’s face grew as he thought of the perfect answer to that question. “One, it’s been with me longer than you. Two, I’m more used to having it with me when I sleep than you. Three, since its so soft and squishy it makes the perfect nighttime snuggle companion.”

Hearing Naoki use his three reasons habit against him made Yusaku rise to the challenge with his own three reason comeback.

“Three reason why you should choose me over the plushie. One, I’m your lover and my status supersedes the plushie’s. Two, I can cuddle you back when the plushie can’t. Three, having the real Playmaker with you in bed is much better than having the plushie version of him.”

Naoki pretended to mull over the reasons Yusaku just gave as his gaze went back and forth between Yusaku and the plushie before finally staying on Yusaku.

“As usual your words are painful but truthful. The plushie will have to sleep somewhere else tonight,” declared Naoki with an exaggerated sigh of defeat. He then grabbed the plushie off the bed and found another appropriate place in his room to put it.

“And every night when I’m sleeping here,” immediately added Yusaku with a firm tone.

When Yusaku saw the questioning look Naoki was now giving him, Yusaku quickly realized the implications of what he just said. Yusaku shouldn’t have assumed that he would be spending the night at Naoki’s all the time from now on especially when there was still the issue with his family to deal with.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

However, Naoki cut Yusaku off with a brief kiss and a joyful smile.

“You’re more than welcome to spend all the nights with me that you want lover,” whispered Naoki in an affectionate voice.

“In that case, I want to be with your every night until your parents return home. If we’re lucky and the Love Bug ends up working on them then I can spend even more nights with you afterwards,” stated Yusaku with a hopeful expression on his face.

“Fortunately, they’ll be gone for two weeks so we don’t have to worry about that right now.”

A yawn soon came out of Naoki’s mouth signaling just how tired he was. “It’s defiantly time for bed now,” Naoki muttered to which Yusaku agreed with.

Naoki was the first to slip into the bed and then patted the empty space beside him as an indication to Yusaku to join him. A small smile slipped on Yusaku’s face as he slipped into the bed beside Naoki and the two were soon snuggled in the bed together. Yusaku’s body was comfortably pressed against Naoki as Naoki had his arm securely wrapped around Yusaku in a comforting embrace. The two kissed one more time before wishing each other goodnight and drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sure most people guessed who Naoki's parents and uncles are right?
> 
> Now, I would really appreciate input on whether people would be interested to see Naoki paired with them or not. I can still make the story work either way. Please let me know.


	6. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving forward with cannon, as well as, Yusaku and Naoki's relationship.
> 
> Enough said.

**Moving Forward**

It didn’t take long for Yusaku to discover that keeping the fact that he was madly in love with Naoki a secret from those around him was a lot more challenging then he thought it would be. Both he and Naoki had agreed that it would be best if no one knew about their new relationship and so Yusaku had been trying his best to act as he normally would whenever someone brought up Naoki to avoid arousing suspicion. Yet, that had been easier said than done as Yusaku had quickly discovered that the Love Bug made him desperately want to showcase his love for Naoki at any given opportunity and made him feel very discontented whenever he had to hold himself back from expressing his deep love for Naoki.

Nonetheless, this had begun to motivate Yusaku to try and find a way to make the effects of the Love Bug on himself permanent. If there was no longer the risk of him falling out of love with Naoki, then it would no longer matter if everybody knew about the program or his relationship with Naoki. He could then freely act on his love for Naoki without worry and happily be his lover forever. So, whenever he found the time, he would continue unraveling the makeup of the program until he could find the solution to this. Still, Yusaku tended to have some trouble with this as the program was definitely created by an Ignis and he was still struggling with fully understanding their algorithm. Several times he had been almost desperate enough to ask for Ai’s help, but that was a double-edged sword as he wasn’t sure how Ai would react to him being under another Ignis’s program. And there was the fact that he was keeping his love for Naoki a secret even from his partner, which was more challenging than he thought it would be.

Ai already noticed that he was acting a bit strange because of his sudden interest in the shows he and Roboppi watched. But, Yusaku just couldn’t help himself. Now that he knew what being in love was like, seeing the characters express those same kinds of feelings and seeing how their love for each other prevailed through anything made Yusaku think of himself and Naoki. And then when the more intimate scenes played, Yusaku tended to replace the characters with him and Naoki in his head causing him to become turned on and aroused whenever he watched it.

Then there was the fact that he was now eating and sleeping a lot better these days. When Ai noticed that he was taking better care of himself all of a sudden, he wanted to know the reason behind it. Of course, the reason for these changes was Naoki. After Naoki had learned just how poorly he ate and slept on a daily basis, he had instructed him to start eating more wholesome meals a day and get at least six hours of sleep a night. Yusaku had found that he did operate a lot more efficiently and felt a lot better once he started following this new regimen, and he knew he had his soulmate to thank for that. Yet, Yusaku couldn’t let anyone know that Naoki was responsible and so whenever he was asked about this sudden change, he would simply shrug his shoulders or ignore the question completely.

The biggest issue with keeping the secret from Ai was that Ai was very nosey. Between working on a permanent solution for the Love Bug, Yusaku had also been working on the special room that would be the setting for his first time with Naoki in Link VRAINS. He had been doing his best to work on the room as discretely as possible, yet Ai had discovered his little project and ever since had been questioning him on what the room was for. Yusaku did his best to avoid answering Ai’s questions and from then made sure to only work on it whenever Ai wasn’t around to catch him. But then Yusaku realized that he had to also be careful whenever he received messages and calls from Naoki since Ai had caught some of their private conversations and started picking up that something more was going on between him and Naoki lately. Fortunately, he did have a legitimate excuse for keeping in contact with Naoki since Naoki was pretending to be sick and staying home for several days in order to avoid affecting anyone else with the Love Bug, and Yusaku had volunteered to take any make up work to Naoki to keep him informed on any relevant information that he was missing. Though that had led to Yusaku being questioned on why he had wanted to volunteer for that in the first place to which was another question he had refused to answer.

Needless to say, Yusaku found that keeping his relationship with Naoki a secret was not easy, yet still doable.

But sadly, keeping the changes that the Love Bug had done to his data and coding was another matter. In hindsight, Playmaker realized that he should’ve guessed that the program’s effects on him may be more easily noticed in the network especially by an Ignis. Needless to say, the moment he logged into the network in order to meet the Earth Ignis at the designated spot, it only took Ai one look at him to see that something was amiss. This soon led to Ai doing some kind of deeper scan of him and then frantically reacting to the fact that he had an Ignis created malware deeply embedded into his coding that was constantly modifying his data. Playmaker’s initial response was to act in complete denial and ignorance, hoping that his nonchalance attitude toward Ai’s clams would eventually cause Ai to drop the matter. But when that tactic didn’t work, Playmaker used diversion instead, reminding Ai of the reason why they were here in the first place and that their focus should be on looking out for the Earth Ignis or a possible trap. Ai grumbled for a bit before finally dropping the matter with a promise of bringing it back up the second they were back in the real world. Playmaker took it as a win and was glad that he would get more time to figure out how to deal with Ai finding out about the program’s existence later.

While they were still on the lookout for the other Ignis, Playmaker decided to ask Ai about the other three Ignis he had yet to meet. Playmaker did his best to remain nonchalant when Ai described the Light Ignis, who according to Ai was the cool, calm, and smart leader of the Ignis. It made Playmaker all the more curious about the one who created the Love Bug and why he did so. However, when Ai talked about the Water Ignis and her ability to tell between truth and lies, a bit of worry hit Playmaker. If they ran into the Water Ignis anytime soon, he would have to be extremely careful around her if he wanted to keep his relationship with Naoki a secret.

Funny enough, when Ai started talking about the Earth Ignis, it seemed that Ai ended up grabbing said Ignis into his arms right beside them. Unfortunately, the moment Ai released the Earth Ignis from his grasp, the Earth Ignis had taken a glance at Playmaker before speaking.

“Your data has been tampered with by another Ignis,” claimed the Earth Ignis in a very causal tone towards Playmaker.

“See, I told you!” confidently declared Ai to Playmaker.

“Why did you want to meet me?” Playmaker asked the other Ignis in a calm voice wanting to change the topic.

“Don’t try to ignore this! This is serious!” Ai yelled back at his Origin; however, the Earth Ignis didn’t seem to be concerned about the matter either as he opened a green portal in front of them and instructed them to follow him.

After an introduction, an explanation on why the now named Earth wanted to meet with him, and a promise to share any information regarding Bohman with them, he and Earth dueled. When Earth summoned Crystal Heart, which Ai confirmed to belong to the Water Ignis who was named Aqua by Earth, Playmaker was amazed how its very presence changed the entire scenery around them. Playmaker admitted to himself that the area they were now in was absolutely beautiful and carried a feeling of tranquility and peace in the atmosphere. But he didn’t have time to mull over that as Earth continued his turn. As the duel continued, it was starting to become obvious to Playmaker, that Crystal Heart was very meaningful to Earth and then Ai confirmed this by sharing the history between Earth and Aqua to him. From this, Playmaker realized that Earth had strong feelings for Aqua.

 _Does he love her?_ Playmaker wondered. Though Playmaker figured he would get the answer to that through this duel.

Playmaker already knew that Ai was a terrible actor, it was one of the reasons why he dreaded Ai finding out about his relationship with Naoki. He doubted Ai would be able to keep something like that a secret from anyone. It was then that Earth asked him a very serious question.

“Playmaker, why are you with Ai? To me, it looks like he’s holding you back.”

Of course, Ai took immediate offense to that before stating that the reason they were together was because they were partners. Playmaker choose not to respond right away as he really thought about why he was with Ai. In that moment, Playmaker swore that he could hear Naoki’s voice in his head as he remembered one of the commands that his soulmate had given him.

_You care deeply for Ai because he is your partner and he is a part of you. You will do your best to keep him safe and protect him from those that wish to hurt or destroy him._

Yes, that was why. Even though Naoki had said it as a command for him to follow, deep down Playmaker knew he already felt that way towards Ai before the Love Bug. The Love Bug had initially redirected any of his feelings for Ai to Naoki, but Naoki had found a way to put those feelings back onto their original target. Yet, the difference between him feeling this way towards Ai before the Love Bug and him now under the Love Bug was that he was more willing and comfortable with sharing how he felt. Playmaker could guess that if he wasn’t influenced by the Love Bug, he would give more practical reasons for why he was with Ai and try to not show just how deeply he truly cared for his Ignis. Nonetheless, he was being affected by a program that literally forced his emotions and feelings to pour out of him and so the words that came confidently and blatantly out of his mouth were filled with undeniable emotion and passion.

“One, Ai is a part of me and has become a very important presence in my life,” began Playmaker as he lifted one finger to list off the first reason. “Two, we have a strong bond that goes beyond logic, reason and understanding,” he continued while putting up a second finger. “Three…I love Ai and I know he feels the same way towards me,” finished Playmaker with a third finger and a strong sentimental tone.

“Playmaker,” Ai said with awe as he looked at Playmaker with an astounded expression on his face.

“Do you say such things because your data has been altered or do you say them despite the alteration?” asked Earth in a slightly curious tone.

The question had caused doubt and uncertainty to immediately come on Ai’s face and it made Playmaker sad to know that Ai was questioning if he really cared for him that much. This also made Playmaker feel guilty knowing that he had not been acting like a good partner towards Ai until only recently. It reminded Playmaker of Naoki’s doubtfulness in regards to his feelings towards him before the Love Bug. Playmaker chastised his past behavior heavily in that moment realizing how cold and emotionally detached he tried to act around others. This only gave another reason for Playmaker to keep trying to find a way to make the effects of the Love Bug permanent. He did not want to go back to being such an emotionally closed off person who pushed those that cared for him away. He truly liked being able to express his feelings and emotions without worry or fear and he knew it was making him a much healthier and better person as a result. Determination came on Playmaker’s face as he turned to Ai.

“My feelings for you are my own. I can just openly speak them now,” admitted Playmaker with a firmness in his voice.

Playmaker knew by saying this that he was also confessing that he was actually aware that there were changes to his data that was affecting him in some way after pretending that he didn’t believe it at first. As expected, Ai picked up the meaning of his words and even though there was a bit of frustration in Ai’s expression there was also some empathy there as well.

“We are so going to defiantly talk about this when we go back,” Ai told him in a serious voice with his arms crossed.

“I know,” sighed Playmaker before taking his next and final turn.

Playmaker was pleased that he won the duel without attacking Crystal Heart directly. It was clear to him that Earth was indeed in love with Aqua and Playmaker would not dare target the representation of Earth’s love just to win the duel. Playmaker wasn’t even really that disappointed when it turned out that Earth didn’t know anything about Bohman. But there was something that Playmaker was curious about that he wanted Earth to answer.

“Earth, have you made your decision?” Playmaker asked him.

“I am still undecided,” he admitted to which Playmaker wasn’t too surprised by.

“I know Aqua wanted you to decide for yourself what side to choose…but in the end I don’t think you need to do that,” replied Playmaker making both Earth and Ai stare at him in surprise.

“He doesn’t?” wondered Ai.

“No, he doesn’t” affirmed Playmaker.

“Please explain,” stated Earth.

Playmaker turned to Earth and allowed a light smile to come to his lips.

“You love Aqua and so your loyalty will always belong to Aqua. You don’t need to choose a side because you are already on Aqua’s. That’s why you admitted to her that you would choose the side she chooses. Because deep down you have already decided to follow her regardless. Your heart is with Aqua and so you should follow that instead,” explained Playmaker.

“And since when did you become a romantic?” asked Ai.

“Since I discovered what it’s like to be in love with someone for myself,” honestly answered Playmaker.

“Oh, we’re going to have a _very_ _long_ conversation after this,” muttered Ai

“Noted,” simply replied Playmaker.

“You understand my feelings for Aqua,” Earth claimed making Playmaker nod in affirmation.

“I do, that’s why I’m sure your answer lies in following the one you love. Your heart won’t let you do otherwise,” Playmaker declared with a soft and knowing expression on his face.

“I see. You can go now,” proclaimed as he suddenly forced them out of the area they were in to where they had been before Earth showed up.

“That was rude!” shouted Ai at the slowly closing portal.

“I am socially awkward,” was Earth’s reply as the portal finally disappeared.

“The nerve of that guy. You give him so good advice to help solve his moral dilemma, and he kicks you out right after,” complained Ai with a huff.

“Well, he is socially awkward,” Playmaker said with a bit of amusement in his voice.

“So, now you’re a romantic and a jokester?” mocked Ai.

“Yes,” was Playmaker’s quick retort with sly smirk.

“Oh, I see what you’re doing! No more stalling Playmaker, we’re logging out now,” declared Ai with an annoyed glare in his direction.

The smirk was wiped off of Playmaker’s face as he knew that he couldn’t prolong this any longer.

“Alright, but I want this to stay between us. I don’t want Kusanagi, Takeru, or Flame to know about this,” Playmaker told him.

Ai didn’t look partially happy about that, but consented for now.

“Fine, but if I find out this thing is putting you in serious danger, I’m telling everyone.”

“Fair enough,” replied Playmaker before the two logged out.

True to his word, Ai did not mention anything about Yusaku’s data being corrupted when he explained what happened with Earth to Kusanagi after returning to the real world. Once they left the food truck and returned to the apartment, Ai immediately began interrogating Yusaku. Yusaku pretty much told Ai what Naoki had shared with him in regards to receiving the Love Bug from the Light Ignis along with his own discoveries in analyzing the Love Bug. Once he had told Ai everything, Yusaku expected various kinds of reactions from Ai in response, yet he did not expect for Ai to start laughing his ass off.

“This is too good! You and Shima together!” cackled Ai through his fits of laughter.

Yusaku rolled his eyes at Ai’s reaction before responding.

“I don’t exactly see what’s so funny about me being in a relationship with Naoki.”

“Hee-hee, trust me Yusaku-chan its hilarious, especially when he’s such a Playmaker fanboy. Tell me, how many of his Playmaker memorabilia did he make you sign so far,” stated Ai with a cheeky grin.

“Two pictures, some of his fan art and a t-shirt,” admitted Yusaku with a sight blush on his cheeks.

Ai laughed even more when he heard this, to which Yusaku tried his best to hide his embarrassment.

“Are you done?” Yusaku asked with some annoyance in his voice.

Seeing that Yusaku was becoming irritable, Ai toned down his laughter and gave his Origin a reassuring smile.

“Okay, I’m done for now,” answered Ai.

“For now?” questioned Yusaku with a raise brow.

“Oh, come on, you honestly think I’m going to let you live this down when the Love Bug wears off on you. I’m definitely going to make sure I have a lot of embarrassing material to show you of you and Naoki once you’re back to normal,” claimed Ai with a smug grin.

A slight frown came to Yusaku’s lips. “Ai, I don’t want to go back to the way I was before. I like being in love with Naoki and I have no intention of letting the Love Bug’s effect on me wear off,” proclaimed Yusaku with a serious look.

Ai’s eyes widened in shock when he heard this. “Are you serious?” he asked in disbelief.

“I’m very serious Ai,” answered Yusaku.

Ai gave Yusaku an analytical look before responding. “Why?”

Yusaku’s answer was immediate. “Because being in love with Naoki was the best thing that ever happened in my life for a long time Ai. I like being his lover and spending time with him. I make him happy and he makes me happy. I’m a much better person now that I’m in this relationship with Naoki and I don’t want to give any of that up.”

Yusaku could tell that Ai was mulling over his words as a contemplative expression came on his face.

“Despite how weird the Love Bug has been making you act lately; I could tell that you seemed to be doing much better emotionally and taking better care of yourself as well.”

Yusaku nodded in agreement to this. “Being with Naoki had made me more confident in expression my feelings and he had been telling me to eat and sleep more too.”

“Is he treating you right?” firmly asked Ai.

A warm smile came to Yusaku’s lips. “Yes, he is taking very good care of me and I’m doing the same for him.”

Hearing the honesty and confidence in Yusaku’s words seemed to settle it for Ai.

“The moment Shima does something to hurt you, it’s over,” declared Ai in a challenging tone.

“I know he would never hurt me intentionally, so your threat is completely unnecessary, but I’ll agree if it makes you feel better anyway.”

“Good.”

Yusaku was glad that he now had Ai’s support and that he no longer had to hide his relationship with Naoki from his partner.

* * *

Over these past few days Yusaku has come to really appreciate just how awesome and loyal of a partner Ai truly was. With Ai’s help he was able to learn much more about how the Love Bug operated. A very important thing that they discovered was that the Love Bug activated based on Naoki’s own intentions towards whoever was around him. This meant that if Naoki didn’t want a person who was near him to fall for him in a romantic or sexual way then the Love Bug would not affect that person; likewise, if he purposefully wanted to make someone fall for him then the Love Bug would activate and effect that person. With this information, Naoki didn’t have to be confined inside his house anymore since he no longer had to worry about affecting every person he came across with the Love Bug. So, now Naoki was back in school and he and Naoki were trying extra hard to act as normal as possible around each other.

Ai had also helped him develop a more precise algorithm to calculate how long the Love Bug effects would last on him so that he could better manage the time he needed to spend with Naoki and the time he could afford to be away from him. It was a little harder to find the time to spend alone with Naoki, now that he no longer had the excuse to go over to his house every day. Though their frequent secret make-out sessions between classes did help some. But whenever they needed more time together, it was Ai who found ways to cover for him and come up with liable alibies for him to use so no one would be any wiser to his occasional rendezvouses with Naoki.

And not only was Ai actually being successful at keeping his relationship with Naoki a secret, but he somehow ended up being a good romantic advisor/wingman for him too. He was starting to really trust Ai when it came to taking his advice in regard to his relationship with Naoki. Ever since Ai decided to support his relationship with Naoki and in Ai’s words “witnessed how mediocre his skills in the art of romance and seduction were”, Ai had taken it upon himself to educate him on how to be the ideal lover for Naoki. At first Yusaku had been skeptical in following Ai’s advice, but to Yusaku’s astonishment Ai’s advice worked out very well for him. Every time he listened to Ai the result seemed to make Naoki even more enamored with him and made Naoki very happy. So, Yusaku found himself relying much more on Ai when it came to dealing with his relationship with Naoki now. Which is why when Yusaku finally told Ai why he was creating the room he had been working on in VRAINS and Ai had jumped at the chance to help Yusaku design the perfect romantic room for him and Naoki, Yusaku instantly allowed Ai free reign to decorate it however he saw fit.

Needless to say, Ai had put every cliché romantic thing he knew into the room, from making everything coated in pinks, reds, whites, and purples, to overstuffed, fluffy, silk pillows, covers, sheets, and carpets, and rugs, a roaring fireplace, a comfy loveseat, and a huge ass sized canopy bed that could fit at least five people on it. Heck, Ai even added an area of the room for a hot spring. Yusaku had thought all of it was a little too much, but Ai reminded him that Naoki was the type that enjoyed over the top romantic clichés, especially when it came from him, and Yusaku had to admit that Ai had a point so accepted all of Ai’s modifications to the room without any further complaint.

When the room was finally ready, Yusaku was bubbling with excitement and eagerness as he couldn’t wait to tell Naoki the good news when he saw him next. Yet, Ai surprised him by asking a question that made him pause.

“Are you sure you don’t want your first time with Naoki to be in the real world instead Yusaku-chan?”

Yusaku was puzzled on why Ai asked this, but answered anyway.

“Yes, it’s what Naoki wants.”

“Actually, what he wants is for you to be Playmaker when you guys first do it,” corrected Ai with a bit of amusement slipping into his tone.

“Which is why we have to do it in the network,” replied Yusaku, still uncertain about where Ai was going with this.

Yusaku was certain Ai’s mouth was doing its best to form a huge grin on his face before responding.

“Are you sure about that?” teased Ai with a confident tone, letting Yusaku know that Ai definitely had something up his sleeve and was itching to share whatever idea he had come up with.

Yusaku did not know how to respond when he saw what was in the package that Ai had decided to order for him. When Ai had told him the idea that would strongly tempt Naoki to have sex with him in the real world instead of in the room in VRAINS, Yusaku had admitted that the idea was interesting and sounded fun, but he didn’t really think Ai would get a jump start on it so fast.

“How did you pay for this?” causally asked Yusaku when he finally decided to speak.

“That’s not important! Now, hurry up and try it on, I want to see how it looks on you!” excitedly stated Ai.

Yusaku sighed in defeat before taking the outfit and the wig that went with it and went to the bathroom to change into the costume. After several minutes, Yusaku emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed in his new attire. When Yusaku was in full view, Ai looked over him with a critical eye before nodding in approval.

“You look perfect! There’s no way Naoki will be able to resist you in that!” confidently proclaimed Ai.

Yusaku, who had already taken a look at himself in the mirror in the bathroom earlier agreed that the costume fit him perfectly.

“I sure hope so…. But is wearing the thong underneath this thing really necessary though?” wondered Yusaku.

“Of course it is, it helps shows off your ass-ets after all,” chuckled Ai, to which Yusaku couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the pun Ai just made.

“And what about the other stuff you bought? Do I really need those too?”

Ai smacked his head in exasperation. “Do you want to have awesome mind-blowing sex with Naoki?”

“Obviously,” replied Yusaku with a snort.

“Then trust me, using those items will make every sexual experience a million times better,” answered Ai in an assured tone.

Yusaku briefly glanced at the remaining things inside the package before a small smile formed on his lips

“I trust you Ai…and thank you,” sincerely said Yusaku.

Ai realized that Yusaku was thanking him for much more than the stuff he bought him, but for supporting his relationship with Naoki as well. Ai would be lying if he said that he wasn’t enjoying this nicer and emotionally open Yusaku, especially when moments like this occurred. However, it didn’t mean that he wouldn’t put a stop to everything in a heartbeat if Yusaku being under the Love Bug, put him in danger or Naoki starts mistreating Yusaku. But for now, Yusaku seemed to be truly happy with Naoki and deeply committed to maintaining the relationship no matter what, and Ai didn’t have the heart to get in the way of something that was bringing such joy in his Origin’s life that had been painfully absent for the past ten years.

“You’re welcome, Yusaku-chan.”

* * *

Naoki knew he could be oblivious at times but even he could tell that ever since Yusaku entered his house, he seemed very anxious and distracted about something. At first Naoki figured it had to deal with the fact that this would be the first weekend they would be spending together and so he had tried his best to make Yusaku feel as comfortable as possible. However, no matter what he did, it seemed Yusaku’s nervousness was not going away anytime soon. So, when Naoki finally asked Yusaku what was bothering him, Yusaku confessed that this was his first sleepover with someone around his own age and that he just didn’t know what to expect. Naoki immediately assured Yusaku that he didn’t have to worry about that and that they would definitely do a lot of fun activities together over the weekend. Yusaku had given him an amused look in response and Naoki could swear there was a bit of mischievousness now showing on Yusaku’s face. Naoki wasn’t sure what to make of that, but at least Yusaku didn’t appear to be nervous any longer and that was all that mattered to him.

With Yusaku’s anxiousness gone, they fell relatively back into having a more comfortable afternoon together. They had decided to get all their school work done and out of the way first so they could enjoy the rest of their time together for the rest of the weekend. By the time they had finished, it was dinner time and Naoki once again cooked something delicious and exquisite for them to eat. Though Yusaku, had gotten into the habit of helping Naoki prepare dinner after Yusaku insisted that Naoki give him some pointers so he can improve his mediocre cooking skills. Yet, it was after dinner, when Yusaku made a sudden and surprising declaration.

“We can have sex now,” he said seriously, looking directly at Naoki.

Naoki was stunned for a few seconds as he processed the words that Yusaku just spoke. But when he registered the words an excited expression came on Naoki’s face.

“The room is ready?” Naoki asked Yusaku eagerly.

“It is,” calmly answered Yusaku.

“That’s awesome! Looks like we know what we’re doing this weekend huh?” teased Naoki in glee.

Yusaku didn’t respond immediately before he shocked Naoki once again.

“Actually, I wouldn’t mind having sex with you right now, preferably in the next minute,” remarked Yusaku with a sly smirk on his lips.

Naoki realized he shouldn’t have been as surprised by Yusaku’s eagerness considering that he had been desperate to have sex with him ever since he has been under the Love Bug. Well, Naoki certainly wasn’t going to turn down the early offer to have sex with his lover.

“Pretty eager, aren’t you?” Naoki teased as he saw the growing desire burning in Yusaku’s eyes.

“Very, I need my soulmate inside me soon or I’ll completely lose it,” he answered in a more desperate tone, to which Naoki couldn’t help but chuckle at.

“Well then, I guess we better get our duel disks so we can log in then,” declared Naoki.

However, before he could leave to go get his duel disk from his room, Yusaku swiftly grabbed his arm to stop him. Naoki was about to ask Yusaku why he stopped him, but he then noticed that Yusaku’s anxiousness seemed to come back as he avoided looking at Naoki before he spoke.

“Can we have our first time in the real world instead and then use the room later?” hesitantly asked Yusaku.

It hit Naoki right then on why Yusaku had been so nervous. No doubt Yusaku had been worried about his reaction to this suggestion and Naoki could admit he wasn’t exactly happy about it.

“I-I don’t know Yusaku. I know it’s probably really shallow of me, but I really want to have sex with you as Playmaker?” he admitted with a bit of embarrassment, but certainty in his voice.

“I know that…but if you’re willing to give me a chance, I’m sure I can make a very convincing argument for us to have our first in the real world instead,” Yusaku stated as determination came on his face.

Naoki’s curiosity was peaked since it looked like Yusaku had come up with something and he kind of wanted to know what that was.

“Alright, convince me,” Naoki said with some mirth in his voice, wondering if Yusaku could actually convince him.

“I’ll go change then,” Yusaku said with a sly grin, which confused Naoki.

“Change?” asked a bewildered Naoki.

“Don’t worry, you’ll see,” he responded in a cheeky voice.

* * *

Yusaku was doing his best to not laugh at the completely flabbergasted expression that was currently on Naoki’s face. He knew he had caught Naoki off guard when he returned to his bedroom decked fully in his costume. Naoki’s eyes were practically glued to him with his mouth open wide and Yusaku had a feeling that Naoki would be stuck like that if he didn’t snap Naoki out of it.

“Like what you see my soulmate?” Yusaku said with a slight purr in his voice as he moved in closer to Naoki.

This indeed snapped Naoki out of his stupor though he still seemed bewildered as he looked at Yusaku.

“Playmaker?” he asked in puzzlement as it seemed his mind was trying to process the sight before him

“Yes, Naoki?” inquired Yusaku with a mischievous tone in his voice as he moved even closer to Naoki.

It seemed that clarity finally came to Naoki and now he was gazing at Yusaku with a mixture of amazement and affection in his eyes.

“You’re really willing to dress like Playmaker for me?” wondered Naoki, as he couldn’t believe that Yusaku was willing to go this far just to satisfy his desires.

“Naoki,” began Yusaku in a seductive voice as he was finally close enough to press his hands upon Naoi’s chest.

“Y-Yeah?” stuttered Naoki as Yusaku’s hands gripped his chest and pulled him even closer to Yusaku.

A smirk instantly formed on Yusaku’s lips.

“I _am_ Playmaker,” proclaimed Yusaku before pulling in Naoki for a passionate kiss.

BREAK

Yusaku grinned in triumph when Naoki caved and started removing the Playmaker bodysuit he was wearing; in turn, Yusaku began undressing Naoki as well. Yusaku was pleased that Naoki’s eyes that had never stayed off of him since he came into the room dressed as Playmaker were now burning with desire and want when they landed on the green G-string he was wearing.

“I would’ve never guessed that the Great Playmaker actually wears a thong underneath that tight bodysuit,” teased Naoki.

Yusaku gave Naoki a playful grin. “I only wear it when I’m with my soulmate.”

“Is that so?” asked Naoki with a raised brow and a smirk of his own.

“Oh yes, you see I know that my soulmate won’t be able to resist having sex with me when I’m wearing it,” replied Yusaku as he wrapped his arms around Naoki’s neck and pulled his body closer to Naoki’s.

“Personally, I don’t think your soulmate would be able to resist you regardless if you’re wearing one or not. He wants you too damn much,” confessed Naoki as his arms encircled Yusaku’s waist.

Yusaku could tell just how true that statement was as the expression on Naoki’s face was full of yearning and need. At this moment Naoki desperately wanted him just as much as he wanted Naoki and Yusaku was eager for them to get what they both wanted.

“Ready to make love with me my soulmate?” Yusaku purred in a tantalizing voice as he gazed loving into Naoki’s eyes.

Naoki’s gaze grew intense as his hand cupped Yusaku’s cheek and pulled his face closer to his.

“I’ve been ready to make love with you for a long time Playmaker,” Naoki whispered confidently before swiftly pressing his lips firmly and roughly against Yusaku’s.

Yusaku moaned happily as Naoki’s lips were moving aggressively against his while his tongue forced its way into his mouth and started claiming the inside of his mouth with vigor. Naoki’s hands then started sliding down his body, caressing his skin in a very sensual manner causing goosebumps to form on Yusaku’s skin. Yusaku gasped with delight when he felt Naoki’s hands then travel to his backside and slowly slide down to his ass.

“You know, I’ve always liked how good your ass looked in your bodysuit,” stated Naoi with a smirk.

Naoki’s hands then started caressing Yusaku’s butt cheeks and giving them a few squeezes and playful pinches causing Yusaku’s to pleasantly groan and Naoki to smirk. Naoki then slipped his hands underneath the fabric of the G-string and started playing with the straps before slowly sliding it down Yusaku’s thighs. One of his hands then moved closer to Yusaku’s butt crack and slowly roamed over it before a finger was starting to dig inside it. Feeling how close Naoki was to penetrating him with his fingers made Yusaku’s heart race as his own lust was rapidly growing inside of him. Yet, it was at that moment Yusaku remembered the other things Ai had gotten him and Yusaku quickly realized that they could use them right now. With his mind made up, Yusaku hastily stopped Naoki’s hand from going further.

“Naoki wait,” said Yusaku hurriedly causing Naoki to look at him in confusion.

“Is something wrong?” asked Naoki with a bit of concern in his voice.

Yusaku gave him a reassuring smile as he removed Naoki’s hands from him. “Not at all. I just have a few things that will make this even better.”

Yusaku then walked over to where his belongings were in the room and picked up a medium sized carrying bag before bringing it over to Naoki. Yusaku playfully dropped the bag on top of Naoki’s lap with an excited grin.

“Look inside,” instructed Yusaku in an amused tone, excited to see Naoki’s reaction to the things inside the bag.

Naoki was really curious now so he immediately opened the bag and looked to see what was inside it. Naoki’s eye widened in surprise then glee as he saw the numerous lubes and toys that were begging to be used for their sexual pleasures.

“Wow, you thought of everything Playmaker!” happily claimed Naoki as his hand started enthusiastically inspecting the various items inside the bag.

“Actually, this was all Ai’s idea. He’s the one who thought of everything,” admitted Yusaku with a fond expression on his face as he thought about how helpful and supportive his partner had been lately.

“Really?” asked Naoki in amazement as he looked at Yusaku.

“Yeah, including these,” remarked Yusaku with a grin as he gestured to the Playmaker wig on his head and the thong still down at his thighs.

“Oh, I defiantly owe him then,” cheekily replied Naoki with a grin.

“As do I,” Yusaku agreed with a small chuckle.

“Hmm, we’ll have to think of a way to thank him then. But for now, let’s put these things to good use,” Naoki declared joyfully as he grabbed several lubes and toys from the bag.

“Now on your knees Playmaker,” commanded Naoki in a seductive but firm voice as he was finally ready to have Yusaku in all the ways he dreamed of.

Yusaku was in a state of full euphoria by the time Naoki finally entered his dick inside of him after preparing him thoroughly and plentifully with lube, beads, plugs, and vibrators. Yusaku screamed his soulmate’s name with nothing but arousal and affection as Naoki erupted and filled his insides with heavy amounts of cum. Naoki continued to move in and out of him in rapid succession as he continued coming over and over inside of Yusaku. By this point Yusaku lost count of how many times Naoki came and could not stop all the lovely sounds that escaped his mouth as the feeling of his most intimate place was being constantly penetrated by Naoki’s large and thick lube-coated cock. Yusaku was so lost in pleasure that he had not noticed the hands that had suddenly wrapped round his own crock nor how Naoki’s face leaned in closer to his ear with a smirk on his lips.

“Do you want me to do more Playmaker?” teased Naoki in a seductive tone.

“Fuck yes! Please!” exclaimed Yusaku in an eager and lustful voice.

Naoki grinned. “Alright, but you have to say those words that I love hearing come from your mouth first,” he told Yusaku before leaning even more into his ear. “Tell me all the things you know I want to hear you say.”

Yusaku knew exactly what Naoki was referring to and was more than happy to oblige to the request.

“Naoki, I am completely and hopelessly in love with you! You are my soulmate and the only one destined to have me! I belong with you and no one else!” yelled out Yusaku with conviction heavily laced in his words.

After hearing this Naoki’s hands started pumping Yusaku’s dick at a rapid pace causing him to moan in pleasure. With a smirk Naoki whispered into Yusaku’s ear again.

“That’s right Playmaker. I’m the only one for you. Only I can make you feel this good and give you so much pleasure.”

“Yes, only you my soulmate,” moaned out Yusaku as Naoki continued rubbing and pumping Yusaku as he continued penetrating him.

With how vigorously Naoki was pleasuring him, it was no surprise that Yusaku found himself orgasming at the same time Naoki orgasmed inside of him once more. Naoki seemed to like that they had come at the same time together and wanted it to happen again and again. With a grin on his face, Naoki made his movements much faster and harder as he was coaxing both himself and Yusaku to have another climax.

When Naoki was close to erupting the command immediately left his lips.

“Come with me Playmaker!” shouted Naoki just as his seed sprouted forth into Yusaku.

Yusaku’s body immediately obeyed as his own sperm came spilling out at the exact same time as Naoki’s causing Yusaku to scream his soulmate’s name in absolute pleasure. However, Naoki had no plans on stopping their joint climaxing anytime soon and before Yusaku could even try to cool down, they both came together a second time. Soon, they were trapped in a frenzy of rapid constant orgasming.

“You love this, don’t you Playmaker. You like coming with me over and over again. Admit it lover, you don’t want this to ever stop. If we could do this forever you would be trilled, wouldn’t you?” seductively suggested Naoki in a husky and breathless manner.

“Yes, I love climaxing with you Naoki! I don’t want this to ever stop! Please my soulmate, don’t stop making us cum together! I want it so much!” desperately shouted Yusaku as he was completely lost in nothing but lust and desire.

“Don’t worry lover, we are going to do this all night long,” excitingly proclaimed Naoki before he made them climax once more.

Yusaku just loved how his manhood fit perfectly inside of his soulmate’s hole. It was his turn to have his way with Naoki after prepping him the same way Naoki had done for him. Now he was the one fucking Naoki senseless and making them both come repeatedly. Every pleasant moan and scream that came from Naoki as they climaxed made Yusaku yearn for more.

“Fuck me harder and faster Playmaker!” screamed Naoki.

Yusaku responded by making his trusts more stronger and swifter which made Naoki shout louder and filled with desire.

“Oh! That’s it! Playmaker, keep going!”

Yusaku did as he was told and increased his efforts to pleasure his soulmate as he plunged his dick further into Naoki’s ass. Soon Yusaku could feel himself becoming harder and harder as he was close to coming inside of his soulmate once again.

“Come inside me Playmaker, now!” shouted Naoki to which Yusaku’s body instantly obeyed the command as his cum burst forth inside of Naoki.

“That’s right, keep filling me with your cum Playmaker!”

Apparently, his body took the command very literally and soon Yusaku found that his juices continued to flow into Naoki with no hint of stopping anytime soon. Not that Yusaku minded, in fact he found himself enjoying the fact that his cock was constantly flowing and pouring his seed into his soulmate. It was as if his dick now had an endless supply of cum and all of it was gladly filling up Naoki to the point where some started leaking out of his ass.

For the rest of the weekend Yusaku decided that he would remain dressed as Playmaker as he and Naoki constantly had sex as much as possible. Once more after another fantastic frenzy of sex, they both were panting heavily, lying next to each other in Naoki’s bed. Even though they had just fucked, Yusaku wasn’t surprised to find that his cock was still hard as a brick and was begging for another release.

“I see, we’re not quite done yet, eh Playmaker,” teased Naoki as soon as he spotted Yusaku’s predicament.

Yusaku glanced at Naoki who was lying beside him on the bed and gave him a small smile.

“Not even close,” announced Yusaku with a smirk.

A sly smirk came on Naoki’s lips at Yusaku’s response. Naoki then surprised Yusaku when his hand suddenly gripped his stiff member in a firm hold. “True, after all…I need to help you with this,” stated Naoki with a playful smirk.

A look of desire came on Yusaku’s face as Naoki’s hands began rigorously pumping his dick before making Yusaku organism and release all the hardness from his dick. But Naoki wasn’t done as he suddenly turned Yusaku on his stomach so that he could crawl over him. Naoki then swiftly used his hands to spread Yusaku’s butt cheeks apart and slid his dick right inside Yusaku’s nicely wide, stretched and swollen hole that had already been probed and penetrated heavily many times by his large cock. 

“Umm, Playmaker, you definitely have a lovely ass,” moaned Naoki as he started rapidly pumping his dick in and out of Yusaku.

Nothing but yearning and lust ran in the forefront of Yusaku’s mind as Naoki was fucking his ass consistently and Yusaku knew he wanted more of it.

“Please Naoki! Make me cum over and over,” pleaded Yusaku in a husky tone.

This made Naoki stare intensively at Yusaku, who was still roleplaying as Playmaker for him. It was like a dream come true; he was having sex with Playmaker. Naoki allowed his other hand to comb through the blonde and pink tresses currently on Yusaku’s head, and continued to be amazed at how soft the hair felt even though it was wig. His hand played with a few more strands before lowering down to the caress Yusaku’s cheek 

“As you wish lover,” seductively whispered Naoki into Yusaku’s ear before a grin formed on his lips.

“Now, come for me Playmaker and don’t stop until I say so,” ordered Naoki and Yusaku did just that as his body happily released his substance for his soulmate for as long as Naoki wished it.

* * *

Yusaku was not happy when he was woken up by someone who he immediately knew was defiantly not Naoki calling his name and shaking him awake. He didn’t like that the very wonderful dream involving him and his soulmate he had was suddenly interrupted before it could’ve gotten further. Not only that, but Yusaku was starting to realize that he had gotten used to Naoki being the one waking him up after class was over and the thought of someone else doing it instead just rubbed him the wrong way. Still, he figured class must be over now and so he forced himself to arouse from his sleep. When his eyes fully opened, he wasn’t surprised to see that the culprit to wake him from his nap was Takeru as he was the only one other than Naoki that would bother waking him up once class ended.

“I’m up Takeru,” murmured Yusaku as he lifted his head from the desk and faced his friend.

Takeru looked relived when he saw that Yusaku was finally awake as a smile came to his lips.

“That’s good, I was starting to worry when you wouldn’t wake up for a while there. I never pegged you as a deep sleeper,” answered Takeru.

“Usually I’m not,” began Yusaku as he started packing up his things. “But I’ve been getting some really good sleep lately so I guess it’s making me more lethargic.”

“Well, that’s not necessarily a bad thing, especially if you are no longer waking up in the middle of the night, right?” proposed Takeru.

Yusaku was aware the Takeru was referring to the nightmares and night terrors that used to plague him and couldn’t help but agree with Takeru that his sleeping condition was a lot better than before. Especially when all the nightmares of the Lost Incident had now been replaced by steamy wet dreams of him and his soulmate instead thanks to another command Naoki had given him. Yusaku could admit that out of all Naoki’s commands so far, this one was definitely very enjoyable for him.

“True,” was all Yusaku said as he finished packing before getting up from his seat with his schoolbag now hanging over his shoulder.

However, now that Yusaku was fully awake, he wondered why Naoki hadn’t been the one to wake him up as usual. Yusaku glanced around the classroom and noticed that he and Takeru were the only ones left and Naoki was nowhere in sight. He decided it wouldn’t do any harm to ask Takeru if he knew what happened to Naoki, right?

“Where’s Naoki? Usually he’s the one who wakes me after class?” asked Yusaku.

“Oh, he said he had to meet with a teacher after school in regards to the make-up work he still needed to do so he asked me to wake you instead,” explained Takeru.

Yusaku gave a nod in understanding, secretly glad that the reason for Naoki’s absence was nothing serious. But it did mean that he probably wouldn’t get the chance to spend the rest of the day with Naoki so he figured it would be a good time to visit Kusanagi and see if anything new turned up in regards to Bohman. Yusaku wasn’t surprised that Takeru wanted to go with him and so they left together to head to Café Nagi. As they were walking together, Takeru as usual was the one doing most of the conversating while Yusaku would only respond when necessary. Nonetheless, Yusaku didn’t anticipate for Takeru to be bringing the subject of Naoki into the conversation.

“So…is there something going on between you and Shima?” asked Takeru.

Yusaku almost faltered in his steps from being caught off guard like that. Fortunately, Yusaku managed to compose himself before Takeru noticed. Still, the fact that Takeru asked something like that made Yusaku a bit worried and did his best to remain calm.

“What do you mean?” Yusaku decided to ask back, hoping to stall as long as possible.

“Well, it’s just ever since Naoki became sick, you guys seem to interact a lot more than usual and you also seem more tolerable of his presence than you used to be. So, I was just curious if something happened with you guys when you were visiting Naoki while he was sick,” elaborated Takeru with curiosity in his voice.

Yusaku knew he needed to come up with an excuse and quick. Yet, as he was prepared to answer, Ai decided to interrupt and respond for him.

“They’re dating," announced Ai as he popped out of Yusaku’s duel disk.

“They’re what?!” exclaimed Takeru in surprise.

“Ai!” shouted Yusaku in alarm and disbelief that his partner just blew the secret like that.

Ai turned to Yusaku with a grin.

“Oh, come on! Do you think you could keep it a secret forever with they way you two were trying so hard not to seem like you’re together? I’m honestly surprised it took this long for someone to ask you about Naoki considering all the not so subtle ogling and ‘accidental’ touches you guys were making towards each other,” Ai told him in a teasing tone.

Hearing this actually caused Yusaku to blush when he looked back on his and Naoki’s recent behavior and realized that Ai was right about them being kind of obvious in their attempt at trying to not be obvious. Ai must have picked up on his train of thought as he was quick with his response.

“Hee-hee, with the amazing job you two were doing it wouldn’t have been long before someone figured it out so might as well admit it now,” stated Ai before a more serious expression came on his face.

“Besides Yusaku-chan, I could tell that you both really want to go public with your relationship, and I don’t see why you both shouldn’t. Sure, it might be a bit shocking to others at first, but other than that I don’t see any reason for the secrecy. After all, there is nothing wrong with you and Naoki dating right?” inquired Ai in an assured voice, never taking his eyes off of Yusaku.

Yusaku mulled over Ai’s words and knew Ai was saying a lot more to him then he was letting on. For some reason Ai believed it was a good time for his and Naoki’s relationship to no longer be a secret. Yet, he was sure that Ai knew the reason for the secrecy was because they didn’t want anyone finding out about the Love Bug as well. Ai had already made sure to hide the effects of the Love Bug on him so that it wouldn’t show in the network anymore and Ai had also been helping him find a way to make the effects of the Love Bug permanent. Perhaps this was Ai’s way of saying he finally found a way to do that and therefore he no longer had to worry about someone discovering the Love Bug. Whatever the reason, Yusaku trusted Ai enough to accept that it was now okay for him and Naoki to reveal their relationship.

“Yeah, Naoki and I are together,” confessed Yusaku with a small anxious but happy smile.

Takeru looked to be processing the confession while Flame decided to make his own reply as he emerged from Takeru’s duel disk.

“Ah, so that explains your change in behavior regarding Shima. Well, congratulations…that is the proper response to such news correct?” wondered Flame which seemed to help Takeru out of his shock.

“Yeah it is. Congratulations, I’m really happy for you two,” added Takeru with a supportive tone in his voice.

“Thanks,” said Yusaku as his smile grew a little bit more.

When he and Takeru got to Café Nagi, Yusaku decided to tell Kusanagi that he was dating Naoki as well. Kusanagi had been stunned by the news at first, but like Takeru and Flame eventually congratulated him and showed his support for him and Naoki. Apparently now that his relationship with Naoki was out, Yusaku found himself eagerly answering any questions they had about his relationship with Naoki like how they started dating and how long, and how it was going. Of course, Yusaku had to edit some things and leave out certain details but other then that he shared as much as possible with them and it felt great. Yusaku didn’t realize until now just how much he truly wanted to declare his love for Naoki to others and now he was finally free to be Naoki’s lover in public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will include Naoki and Yusaku's first date. 
> 
> So anyone have any first date ideas for Naoki and Yusaku? And what would you like to see happen? I have a few ideas but I'm still debating and unsure so if you guys have anything let me know. Also do you guys want to have someone interrupt their date or spy on their date? Should the date be perfect, cheesy, embarrassing, chaotic, or a combination of all three?

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after episode 63 and will lead into future episodes which is why Lightning does not have his name yet.
> 
> I'm sure you guys can guess that Lightning does not have the best intentions for giving Brave Max that kind of program. LOL
> 
> I have written a few chapters already so I might post the next chapter soon if people are eager enough for it.


End file.
